Pas sur la bouche
by Takinza
Summary: Le cauchemar des anciens élèves: les réunions de promotion. Huit ans aprés avoir tout quitter sans un mot, elle revient en Angleterre.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I**** : ****C'est tellement Fa-bu-leux !**

Un pop retentit dans la nuit noire. Une jeune femme sortit d'une ruelle sombre et se pressa vers le « Dragon vert », restaurant renommé, tout en ajustant sa tenue.

Ses talons claquaient sur les pavés de la rue, raisonnant dans le silence nocturne. Enfin, elle atteignit l'entrée éclairée. Un homme était là, droit et silencieux, chargé de surveiller les entrées.

Avec empressement, la jeune femme se mit à fouiller son sac à main à la recherche de son carton d'invitation.

« Excusez moi, ça a commencé depuis longtemps ?

- Un moment oui.

- Oh… merci. Tenez, le voilà.

- Vous pouvez y aller.

- Merci.

Elle entra dans un hall largement éclairé mais vide, qui la mena bientôt devant un grande porte d'où s'échappaient un bourdonnement de conversation et une douce musique de fond.

Une voix se fit entendre derrière elle.

« Madame ? Souhaitez vous que j'aille ranger votre cape ?

- Oui, s'il vous plait.

- Passez une bonne soirée.

- Merci.

Rapidement, elle se regarda dans le miroir somptueux accroché là, arrangea sa coiffure, et vérifia l'absence d'une quelconque disgrâce.

Puis, elle respira un bon coup, serra les points et poussa la porte.

Aussitôt, le bruit empli l'espace autour d'elle et elle fut happée par la foule.

Discrètement, elle chercha le buffet des yeux et s'y dirigea pour y attraper un verre de champagne.

Alors seulement, elle se retourna et observa autour d'elle tout en sirotant sa boisson.

Son regard s'arrêtait parfois sur tel ou tel visage, la faisant sourire en constatant les changements survenus chez ses anciens camarades d'école.

Voilà huit ans qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard, et accessoirement l'Angleterre. Voilà huit ans qu'elle n'avait pas revu toutes ces personnes qui avaient fait parti de sa promotion.

Tranquillement, elle continuait son étude lorsque son regard tomba sur un groupe en particulier. En y réfléchissant, elle ne savait pas si elle avait accepté l'invitation en espérant qu'ils ne seraient pas là ou bien si c'était le contraire.

De toute manière, il était impossible qu'elle se trompe. Cette chevelure rousse flamboyante à côté d'une autre, brune et en pétard, tout cela était parfaitement identifiable.

Elle ne cessait, et contre toute raison, de fixer ce couple, ainsi que les deux hommes les accompagnants. Tant de souvenirs tournaient en ce moment dans sa tête.

Mais elle fut bientôt stoppée dans ses réflexions quand un visage surgit devant elle.

« Ça alors ! Elisabeth ! Comment vas-tu ? C'est fabuleux de te voir ici !

- Oh, Diane, qu'elle surprise ! Merlin, que tu as changé !

- Oh tu trouves ?

- Bien sûr… mais je crois que c'est surtout dû à ce ventre énorme que je vois là… tu accouches quand ?

- Dans trois mois normalement… je suis tellement heureuse !

- Est-ce que je connais l'heureux papa ?

- Non, il est moldu. Je suis devenue Mrs Carlton il y a trois ans… c'est absolument fabuleux !

- Ah oui ?

Lizzie s'efforçait de sourire et de paraître intéressée, mais pour tout dire, Diane et elle n'avaient jamais été intime, loin de là. Elles n'étaient que vagues connaissances. Mais Diane étaient de ces femmes hypocrites qui considèrent leurs anciennes camarades d'écoles comme des amies proches un instant, et ne cessent de casser du sucre sur leur dos l'instant suivant.

Et tandis que la future maman l'entretenait sur son bonheur familial, la jeune femme cherchait une échappatoire.

Bon sang, ce qu'elle pouvait être gonflante ! Elle le pensait déjà quand elle avait dix sept ans, et malheureusement, elle pensait la même chose à vingt cinq ans.

Peu à peu, la parole de son ancienne camarade ne devinrent qu'un bruit de fond et Lizzie s'enfonça dans ses souvenirs…

oOo

_- Elisabeth Tallis !_

_La petite fille aux tresses brunes s'avança, comme ses camarades avant elle, et vint s'asseoir sur le tabouret, face aux autres élèves. Mon dieu ! Que tout cela était intimidant… _

_- Et bien, et bien… où vais-je vous mettre… j'hésite beaucoup… mais peut être que le mieux c'est de vous envoyer là bas… alors …GRYFFONDOR_

_Lizzie sauta de son tabouret sous les applaudissements et couru jusqu'à sa table où elle s'assit à côté d'un garçon brun à lunette. _

_- Salut ! Moi je suis James Potter._

_- Elisabeth Tallis. _

_- Je sais, on vient d'annoncer ton nom. Tu parles bizarrement…_

_- Je suis française. _

_- Qu'est ce que tu viens faire en Angleterre alors ? Y'a une école de magie en France. _

_- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne._

_Puis, elle s'était retournée aussi sec pour regarder le reste de la répartition. Un instant, elle hésita à se déplacer, mais elle décida finalement que ce n'était pas à elle de fuir devant ce grossier personnage. _

_Le banquet une fois terminé, elle suivit le préfet en chef de Gryffondor, comme les autres premières années. Elle était fatiguée et n'aspirait qu'à une chose…dormir. En plus, le garçon assis à côté d'elle durant le banquet n'avait pas arrêté de la critiquer, de manière tout sauf discrète, en compagnie d'un de ses amis, un garçon brun visiblement très heureux d'être là._

_Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant un escalier. Leur préfet leur annonça que les escaliers avaient tendance à bouger. Charmant n'est ce pas ?_

_La troupe d'élève commença donc son ascension, quand soudain, un tremblement se fit sentir sous leurs pieds, et bientôt le sol bougea. Lizzie se sentit alors bousculée et un garçon lui tomba dessus. Il était tout pâle, mais avec de très beaux yeux dorés et des cheveux châtain clair. _

_- Je…je suis désolée… pardon…_

_- C'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas._

_- Remus Lupin. _

_- Lizzie Tallis. Enfin, Elisabeth en vrai, mais je trouve que ça fait un peu vieillot. _

_- Oh, je vois. _

_Puis, l'escalier s'était stabilisé et la marche avait repris. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle découvrait sa chambre en même temps que sept autres filles. Rapidement, elle s'attribua le lit du fond. Une petite fille aux boucles rousses vint alors s'asseoir sur le lit d'à côté. Elle lui sourit timidement. _

_- Salut. Ça ne te dérange pas si je me mets là ?_

_- Non, bien sur, vas y. _

_- Merci. Je m'appelle Lily Evans._

_- Lizzie Tallis. _

_Ça ne faisait que la troisième fois dans la soirée qu'elle donnait son nom à de parfaits inconnus. Enfin, inconnu, ils ne le resteraient pas longtemps. Elle ouvrit sa malle, en sorti son pyjama, et enfin, se coucha dans le merveilleux lit à baldaquin. _

_oOo_

- Et alors là, tu ne devineras jamais ! C'est tellement fabuleux ! J'ai reçu donc ce hiboux et en ouvrant… j'étais tellement surprise de cette invitation, je ne savais même pas qu'il y aurai un truc pareil de prévu. Mais c'est tellement fabuleux ce qu'ils ont fait…

- Excuse moi Diane, il faut que j'aille au toilette.

- Oh, bien sur. J'ai été très heureuse de te voir ! C'est vraiment fabuleux !

- Moi aussi.

Rapidement, elle se dirigea vers les toilettes. Une fois entrée, elle ne put s'empêcher de singer sa camarade.

- Oh, c'est vraiment FA-BU-LEUX ! Gnagnagna... j'en ai rien à foutre ! Ni d'elle, ni de sa vie ! Bordel !

Elle s'appuya contre le lavabo et regarda son reflet. Elle repensa à ce dont elle venait de se souvenir. C'était ce jour là qu'elle avait rencontré les gens qui allaient par la suite avoir une certaine importance dans sa vie. C'était ce jour là qui avait décidé de son destin.

Longtemps elle fixa son reflet dans le miroir, sans bouger… un observateur extérieur y aurait vu… il aurait vu une bataille de sentiments, de souvenirs… son regard semblait ailleurs, torturé par des images qu'elle avait chassé de son esprit durant ces dernières années… un regard qui vous sert le cœur tellement il semble désespéré.

Une larme coula sur sa joue… juste une… elle roula, lentement, puis enfin, tomba.

A la sensation humide sur sa main, Lizzie réagit. Son visage se ferma, ses yeux se firent déterminés et froid, et sa main essuya ses yeux d'un geste brusque.

Elle se l'était juré. Plus jamais. Plus jamais ça !

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière elle et la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit pour laisser place à…


	2. Chapter 2

Nda : Oups, j'ai complètement oublié de faire le disclaimer au premier chapitre ^^. Je vais donc rectifier le tir. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient en dehors du personnage de , tout est à JKR. Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire se passe dans un monde où la guerre contre Voldy (la première) n'a pas coûté la vie des Potter, et par conséquent, n'a pas mené Sirius à Azkaban.

**Chapitre II : Adieu**

- Liz !

- Bonjour lily.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? ça fait des siècles que les garçons te cherchent ! Ils ont entendu Diane Carlton parler de toi, alors tu parles, ils ont immédiatement entreprit de te trouver ! Merlin, comme je suis contente de te voir ! Allez, raconte-moi ! Dis-moi où tu étais pendant toutes ces années ! Tu as fait quoi ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue nous voir ? T'es retournée en France ?

Et voilà. Le problème de Lily, c'est qu'elle était intarissable. Lizzie la laissa parler un moment. Il y avait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait plus appelé Liz. Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur, et pendant un instant, elle se sentit très émue, presque au bord des larmes. Non. Elle secoua sa tête brune et afficha un grand sourire. Elle était vraiment heureuse de retrouver son amie… même si elle l'avait fuie, elle et les autres, délibérément voilà quelques années. Elle fut toutefois rapidement ramenée à la réalité par la jeune femme en face d'elle.

- Alors ! Liz ! Raconte ! T'as pas le choix !

- Entendu. Mais tant qu'à faire, autant retourner dans la salle, comme ça je n'aurais pas à répéter mon explication quinze fois.

- Très bien. Alors vient au lieu de te planquer ici.

- Je ne me planque pas.

- Alors pourquoi es tu venue ici au lieu de nous dire bonjour ?

- Je… c'est à cause de Cooper… euh, Diane Carlton… elle m'a intercepter et après, j'ai eu une envie subite de venir ici. J'vais pas te faire un dessin non plus.

- Non, en effet, ça devrait aller.

Les deux femmes sortirent des sanitaires et rejoignirent les autres anciens élèves de Poudlard.

Très rapidement, Lily retrouva ses compagnons. Remus était le seul qui semblait vraiment heureux de la voir. James Potter n'avait jamais été son ami, loin de là même, et quand à Sirius Black…c'était un peu plus compliqué.

- Liz ! Comme ça fait plaisir de te voir ici !

- Remus, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me dit ça depuis que je suis ici… c'est vexant… à croire que vous pensiez tous que je ne viendrais pas.

- Tu rigoles, Tallis ! Ils n'attendaient que ça ! ça fait trois jours que Lily est excitée comme une puce !

- Bon allez ! On s'en fout de ça, James ! Raconte nous ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps, maintenant qu'on a retrouvé les autres !

- Oui, oui. Et bien… j'étais en France.

- Ah. Et c'est tout ?

- Ben oui. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise de plus ? Je suis retournée en France.

- Mais… enfin, je veux dire, parle nous de ton boulot, de ta vie, de ta famille… tout ça quoi !

- Et bien je bosse dans un restaurant.

- Mais c'est génial ! Tu dois savoir faire plein de trucs trop bons alors !

- Potter, arrête de penser à ton ventre un peu !

- C'est ce que je lui dis tout le temps à la maison ! Il est comme Harry !

- Ah bah voilà quelque chose qui fait plaisir à entendre !

- Quoi ? Que James à un estomac sans fond ? Liz, tu vas bien ?

- Nan, ça je m'en fout Lily. Ce qui est intéressant, c'est que t'arrives à le supporter 24/24h.

- Ah ça… ben oui. Oh, mais j'oublie tout le temps que t'as jamais venue à la maison.

- Et Harry ? Quel âge a-t-il?

- Olala, c'est vrai que tu as du retard. Il a cinq ans.

- Cinq ans ! Déjà ! ça ne nous rajeuni pas tout ça, pas vrai ?

- Et toi ?

Un silence se fit aussitôt dans le petit groupe. C'était la première fois que Lizzie entendait Sirius parler depuis le début de la soirée. Et bien sur, c'était pour poser LA question.

- Moi quoi ?

- Tu es en couple ? Tu as des enfants ?

- Oui.

- Oui quoi ?

- Oui, je suis en couple.

- Et tout va bien ?

- Black, pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça aille mal entre lui et moi ? Tout va très bien dans mon couple, comme dans ma vie. Excusez-moi, je vais prendre un peu l'air.

Et sans un regard en arrière, elle s'éloigna pour se diriger vers la terrasse.

Une fois arrivée à destination, elle respira bien fort l'air froid de la nuit. Puis, elle sortit son téléphone portable de son sac à main. Elle avait plusieurs appels de Danny. Et sûrement que les messages vocaux étaient de lui aussi. Il faut dire qu'il avait de quoi appeler aussi souvent.

oOo

_L'homme dormait encore profondément quand elle referma la petite valise. Ça faisait quelques semaines qu'ils entretenaient une relation, et la veille, il lui avait demandé d'emménager chez lui. _

_Elle laissa une feuille de papier sur la table de la salle à manger quand elle la traversa, puis, elle ouvrit doucement la porte d'entrée et s'en alla dans l'aube naissante. _

_« Danny,_

_J'aurais aimé pouvoir partir en laissant juste un mot du style « Adieu », mais ce n'est pas possible, je te dois au moins une explication. _

_D'abord, je veux que tu saches que lorsque tu me disais que tu m'aimais et que je répondais « moi aussi », je le pensais sincèrement. Mais hier soir, quand tu m'as demandé de vivre avec toi, tout ça a disparu. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais voulu t'aimer, que j'avais voulu enfin me laisser aimer un homme. Tu ne devais pas être le bon, ou alors c'est définitivement moi qui ne suis qu'une future vieille fille au cœur desséché. Alors, pardon. Pardon de m'en aller comme ça, mais je ne peux pas. Je te rendrais malheureux, et toi, tu ne me rendrais pas heureuse non plus. Il vaut mieux s'arrêter là avant d'en payer le prix fort. _

_Ces quelques mois avec toi, c'était vraiment bien, et je te rassure, je ne te quitte pas pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il semblerait que je sois incapable d'aimer._

_Pardon._

_Eliza »_

_oOo_

Voilà… encore une fois, elle s'était trompée. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'Angleterre, elle avait essayé d'aimer…sans succès. Eros semblait l'avoir totalement renié, en réponse à toutes ces années où elle ne l'avait que dédaigné. Alors quoi ? L'amour n'était visiblement pas pour elle ? Trop longtemps elle avait repoussé ce sentiment. Trop longtemps. Et aujourd'hui, elle se retrouvait là, incapable d'aimer alors que c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Résignée, elle haussa les épaules puis sortit un paquet de cigarette de son sac. Elle en prit une et l'alluma. Elle fit vaguement la grimace. Faudrait qu'elle pense à changer de marque de clopes. Celles-ci étaient celles de Danny, elle n'avait pas fait attention en prenant le paquet. Et Danny a des goûts de chiottes. Y'a qu'à voir sa dernière conquête… elle.

- Tu attends un appel ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Y'a une question à laquelle tu n'as pas répondu, et j'avoue qu'elle m'intéresse beaucoup.

- Laquelle ?

- Pourquoi t'es partie ?

- … je l'ai dit, je voulais rentrer en France.

- Non, c'est pas ce que je demandais. Pourquoi tu es partie sans laisser de nouvelles ?

- Aucune idée. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas eu envie de donner des nouvelles. Je voulais recommencer à zéro. J'en sais rien.

- Moi qui pensais que ton amitié avec Lily comptait un minimum…

- Elle comptait. Mais de toute manière, je n'ai pas à me justifier, surtout pas devant toi.

- Pourquoi pas devant moi ?

- Black… on a jamais été amis, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'expliquerais mes raisons d'agir.

- On a jamais été amis, mais on a été autre chose, non ?

- On couchait ensemble. Pas de quoi en faire un fromage. Et tout ça appartient au passé.

- Alors c'est tout ?

- Quoi c'est tout ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? C'est comme ça, point final.

- Très bien. Tu comptes rester longtemps en Angleterre ?

- Sûrement quelques jours, oui, mais pas longtemps, on m'attend à la maison.

- L'homme de ta vie, c'est ça ?

- Exactement.

Le jeune homme se détourna alors et repartit dans la salle. Il ne se retourna qu'une seule fois, pour observer la jeune femme de dos, dans sa robe grenat, avec ses cheveux bruns, bouclés pour l'occasion, lui retombant en cascade dans le dos.

oOo

_- AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_

_Le cri retentit et le jeune homme se retrouva bientôt poussé hors de son lit. Au milieu du brouillard dans lequel se trouvait son esprit, dû au sommeil et à l'alcool, il réalisa qu'une fille venait de crier et de l'éjecter littéralement hors du lit. Bordel ! C'était pas un réveil ça !_

_Avec difficulté, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa pour voir effectivement une fille, debout de l'autre côté du lit, enroulée dans un drap, et regardant tout autour d'elle d'un air effaré, voir même dégoûté. _

_- Black… me dit pas qu'on a… _

_- … gnein… ? Ne crie pas si fort…_

_- Bordel de putain de merde ! C'est pas possible ! C'est pas possible ! Merlin, je sens que je vais faire un malaise… pitiéééééé…_

_- Mais qu'est ce que t'as bordel !_

_- Mais… mais… on a couché ensemble non ? ça suffit à expliquer mon état intense de colère, de dégoût et de désespoir !_

_- Ouah, tout ça ! Et ben ! bon, ça va, on a visiblement couché ensemble, et alors ? C'est pas la fin du monde. _

_- Pour toi, peut être pas, pour moi si ! C'est une des pires choses qui pouvait m'arriver… heureusement que je ne m'en souviens pas, sinon je crois que je n'aurais pas supporté. _

_- Pardon ?_

_- Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais aller raconter partout que je suis passée par ton lit, comme toutes les filles de cette école ? Tu crois peut être que je vais aller m'inventer des trucs en disant que tu es amoureux de moi et que toi et moi, on va se marier et tout le tralala ? Et tu crois peut être que je vais te harceler pour les quelques jours à venir pour faire croire à tout le monde qu'on sort ensemble, jusqu'au moment où tu sortiras officiellement avec une pouffiasse ? Faut pas rêver, tu t'es trompé de personne, Black ! _

_- Et ben, tu en as des choses à dire dés le matin. Respire quand même. _

_- Ta gueule !_

_- Je ne te savais pas aussi raffiné Tallis. _

_- Mais va chier ! Putain, où sont mes fringues ?_

_- Je crois que ceci est à toi._

_Du bout des doigts, il lui présenta alors un joli soutien gorge noir qu'elle attrapa avec rage, avant de se contorsionner sous le drap pour l'enfiler. Quelques contorsions plus tard, accompagnées de nombreux sarcasmes de la part du jeune homme, elle finit par rejeter le drap et sortir de la chambre en vitesse, totalement habillée. _

_Sirius se rallongea alors de tout son long sur son lit et regarda autour de lui. Il vit que les rideaux de ses amis avaient été fermés, il en déduisit dans un sourire que tous avaient utilisé le sortilège d'insonorisation, soit pour s'isoler, soit pour ne pas entendre les autres. _

_Il tenta de fermer les yeux, mais le visage dégoûté de celle qui avait partagé sa nuit vint le hanter. _

_Agacé, il se leva et entreprit de retrouver ses vêtements. Il enfila rapidement un caleçon et commença à tout regrouper. En refaisant son lit, il constata que sur le drap blanc se trouvaient des tâches de sang. Il ne fallait pas être Dumbledore pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Sirius resta un long moment sans bouger, les yeux rivés sur le sang écarlate, tranchant sur le blanc immaculé du drap. Il tentait, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher. _

_Serrant le drap entre ses mains, il s'assit sur son lit, le dos courbé. _

_Largué. Il était largué. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il avait déjà défloré des filles, ce n'était pas la première fois. Alors pourquoi se sentait il coupable cette fois ci ? _

_Obstinément, il chercha dans sa mémoire des souvenirs de cette nuit, mais rien ne vint. Absolument rien. Le noir total. _

_Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de flirter avec cette fille là en particulier ? L'un comme l'autre avait trop bu, sinon ils n'auraient pas agit de cette manière. Elle était une de ces filles qui laissaient le jeune homme indifférent, et il était de ces garçons qui la dégoûtaient. Alors pourquoi se sentait il coupable ? Il n'avait commis aucun crime !_

_Fort de cette conviction, il se releva, nettoya le drap d'un coup de baguette, refit le lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. _

_oOo_

- Ah, Sirius, je te trouve enfin ! Ça va ? T'as l'air bizarre ?

- Ça va.

- C'est notre petite française qui te met dans cet état là ?

- Ça va j'te dis !

- Ok, c'est bon. Dis, tu sais où se trouve Tallis ? Lily la cherche… encore.

- Sur le balcon.

Lizzie était effectivement restée sur le balcon. Peu après le départ de Sirius, elle avait reçu un appel. Elle avait regardé le numéro et son cœur avait cogné soudainement à grands coups.

- Allo mon amour ?

- …

- Oui, toi aussi tu me manques.

- …

- Tout va bien à la maison ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ?

- …

- Il faudra que tu me montres tout ça quand je rentrerais.

- …

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je rentre bientôt.

- Oui, moi aussi je t'aime. Dors bien mon chéri.

Elle raccrocha mais garda son téléphone dans ses mains, serré contre son cœur, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Oh oui, elle était attendue chez elle, et comme l'avait dit Sirius, c'était l'homme de sa vie qui l'attendait. Elle fut toutefois interrompue dans ses réflexions quand un mouvement attira son œil.

- Lily !

- Je te cherchais. James m'a dit que tu étais ici.

- Oh. Alors ? En dehors de ton mariage et de la naissance de ton fils, quoi de neuf dans ta vie ?

- Et bien pas grand-chose, ou tellement de choses, je ne sais même plus… je suis heureuse.

- Alors tant mieux, c'est tout ce qui compte. Il faudra que je rencontre ton fils aussi.

- Oui, tu verras, tu vas l'adorer. Et moi je veux rencontrer cette fameuse personne qui t'a collé ce sourire débile sur la figure.

- C'est-à-dire que…

- Oh allez ! On ne s'est pas vu pendant des années, j'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué tant de choses !

- Très bien, je vais voir comment je peux m'arranger.

- Tu restes ici encore combien de temps ?

- Dix ou quinze jours je pense.

- Et tu vas dormir où ?

- A l'hôtel j'imagine.

- C'est hors de question ! Tu vas dormir chez nous. On a des chambres d'amis, tu ne dérangeras absolument pas.

- Et bien…merci. Lily ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour toutes ces années sans nouvelles. Je ne t'avais pas oublié, c'est juste… juste que les circonstances ont fait que…

- J'ai compris, ne t'en fait pas. Et puis, je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles non plus.

- Ben, j'ai quand même reçu les faire-part pour ton mariage et la naissance du petit.

- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. Alors ne me demande pas pardon, tu n'as pas à le faire.

- Très bien.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et merci à Lina et Els à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous**_

**Chapitre III : Pas sur la bouche, jamais !**

La nuit était bien avancée et la salle de fête commençait peu à peu à se vider. Il ne restait que quelques couples enlacés sur la piste de danse, les autres étaient assis où ils pouvaient, se rappelant le bon vieux temps.

- Alors ? Ça te fait quoi de revoir tous nos anciens camarades ?

- C'est étrange… mais le plus bizarre, c'est de vous revoir vous. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles… il s'est passé tellement de choses…

- Oh oui, j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu toute une vie depuis qu'on a quitté Poudlard.

- Vous faites quoi au fait ?

- Hein ?

- Comme métier je veux dire. Vous faites quoi ?

- Oh ! Et bien, je suis médicomage. Mais j'ai posé mes vacances, alors je vais pouvoir te consacrer tout mon temps. James est auror, rien de très surprenant j'imagine. Sirius aussi. Ils n'ont pas dû supporter l'idée de se retrouver séparé.

- Et Remus ?

- En ce moment, il travaille aux archives, au ministère.

- C'est marrant, c'est un peu comme ça que je vous avez imaginés avant de venir.

- Dis, je passe un peu du phénix au centaure, mais je trouve bizarre que tu n'ais pas eu d'enfants… ton amoureux n'en veut pas ?

- C'est… un peu plus compliqué.

- En tout les cas, il faut vraiment que tu rencontres Harry, il est tellement adorable ! Tu me diras, tous les enfants sont mignons… mais James en est gaga. Tu aurais du le voir pendant ma grossesse… à mourir de rire !

- Je n'en doute pas vraiment.

- Dis ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- Hum ? Oui, oui.

- Tu ne trouves pas que Sirius est bizarre depuis le début de la soirée ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention.

- Il semble… ailleurs. C'est bizarre. Le connaissant, il aurait plutôt passé son temps à se marrer, à draguer et à faire le pitre… c'est étrange, ce n'est pas son genre d'être aussi éteint.

- Tu trouves qu'il est éteint ?

- Oh oui ! M'enfin, je finirais bien par savoir pourquoi, à force de le cuisiner…

- Et sinon, la vie avec les maraudeurs, ça donne quoi ? Parce que je me suis toujours dit que celle qui épouserait un maraudeur épousait tous les maraudeurs d'une certaine façon.

- Non, en fait, celle qui épouse un maraudeur devient la mère des autres maraudeurs… c'est épuisant parfois ! J'ai déjà un enfant, pas la peine de m'en rajouter deux autres… Remus est plutôt calme cela dit, mais il a tellement besoin d'affection… Sirius est plus… c'est Sirius quoi.

- J'imagine… ma pauvre Lily. Bon, je vais me dégourdir les pattes ! On se retrouve dans une demi-heure ?

- Tu as raison, il commence à se faire tard. Si tu vois les garçons, préviens-les.

- Ok.

Lizzie se leva, replaça quelques plis de sa robe puis s'éloigna. Elle passa la petite porte menant au couloir où se trouvaient les toilettes et une porte de sortie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressortait des wc, la tête penchée sur son sac à main, en train de chercher son paquet de cigarettes. Mais à peine l'avait elle enfin en mains qu'elle fut percutée, perdant ainsi prise sur son butin.

- Black ?

- Oh… Tallis.

- … euh, Lily me fait dire qu'on va rentrer dans environ une demi-heure.

- Très bien.

La situation était plutôt gênante et Lizzie se démenait pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard. Elle entreprit alors de chercher ses cigarettes.

- C'est ceci que tu cherches ?

- Oui.

Gentleman, Sirius se baissa et ramassa le paquet. Il le lui tendit, hésitant.

Voyant son hésitation, Lizzie releva les yeux, et sans réfléchir les plongea dans les siens, afin de chercher à comprendre. Erreur fatale. En un rien de temps, Sirius l'attira à lui et colla sa bouche à la sienne. Avec brutalité, elle le repoussa loin d'elle. Mais ce ne fut que pour se jeter à nouveau sur lui après lui avoir dit non d'un mouvement de tête. Violemment, il la poussa contre le mur avant de couvrir son visage et sa gorge de baisers, mais sans jamais toucher à ses lèvres. Dans sa tête, ces quelques mots raisonnaient à nouveau « pas sur la bouche »…

oOo

_- Black !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ça va pas du tout ! Il faut que tu arrêtes ça immédiatement !_

_- De quoi parles-tu Tallis ?_

_- Je parle de tes yeux posés sur moi constamment ! Je n'en peux plus !_

_- Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité…_

_- Arrête de me prendre pour une débile ! _

_- Je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher._

_- De quoi, de me prendre pour une débile ? _

_- Non. De te regarder. J'ai… j'ai des images de l'autre nuit qui me revienne, pas toi ?_

_- Non._

_Avec satisfaction, Sirius vit la jeune fille détourner la tête et rougir violemment. _

_- Ah oui ? Alors tu ne te souviens pas de mes lèvres sur ta peau ?_

_- N… non._

_Peu à peu, le jeune homme se rapprochait, effleurant bientôt de son souffle le visage de Lizzie. _

_- Ni même de mes mains sur ton corps ? _

_- Non plus… _

_Lentement, il se rapprocha encore, et tout contre sa bouche, il eut un dernier murmure :_

_- C'est tellement dommage._

_Puis, il colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Mais brusquement, il en fut arraché. Face à lui se tenait Lizzie, visiblement en colère. _

_- Pas sur la bouche ! Jamais. Tout ce que tu veux, mais pas sur la bouche._

_- Tout ce que je veux ? C'est vrai ? _

_Comprenant ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre, le regard baissé. Puis brusquement, elle le releva et le planta dans les yeux de Sirius. _

_- Presque. _

_- Donc, là, si je te dis que juste dans le couloir qui suit, il y a une pièce cachée derrière une tapisserie…_

_- Je te réponds qu'il nous reste encore une demi-heure avant le prochain cours. _

_- Une demi-heure… tu es sure ?_

_- Certaine. Tu viens ? _

_oOo_

Depuis, ces quatre mots l'avaient poursuivit tout au long de leur relation. Une fois, il avait voulu savoir pourquoi. Elle lui avait répondu qu'elle n'embrassait pas sur la bouche si elle n'était pas amoureuse. Leur relation était purement sexuelle, ça n'allait pas plus loin, et surtout, ça devait rester secret. Voilà ce qu'avait été leur relation : sexuelle et secrète. Pas de quoi en faire un fromage comme elle l'avait dit quelques instants plus tôt.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Merci à Saieki (désolée, je ne retiens jamais ton pseudo ^^) pour sa review, j'avoue avoir été déçue par le peu que j'ai reçu. Plusieurs lecteurs ont mis mon histoire dans leurs favoris ou leurs alertes, mais j'aurais préféré recevoir un petit mot d'eux, histoire de me donner envie de continuer. J'espère que le ce chapitre, bien que très court (désolée), vous motivera suffisamment pour avoir envie de laisser une petite review. **_

_**Bonne lecture, et s'il vous plait, pensez à moi !**_

**Chapitre IV : juste un jouet**

Ils étaient tous rentrés à Godric's Hollow, chez les Potter, histoire de finir la soirée en petit comité, à ressasser leurs souvenirs d'école.

Le petit échange de Sirius et Lizzie avait fini dans un des nombreux salons privés, sur le divan. Après quoi, ils avaient rejoint leurs amis, rien n'avait eu lieu entre eux, du moins en apparence.

Installés prés de la cheminée, ils se retrouvaient donc tous dans cette ambiance feutrée et calme. En d'autres termes, reposante.

La conversation allait bon train entre Remus et Lily, James suivant la joute verbale avec intérêt. Liz regardait simplement les flammes, apaisée. De son côté, Sirius l'observait, ne se sentant pas du tout apaisé, bien au contraire.

Il réfléchissait et ressassait sans cesse les derniers évènements. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à attendre de plus de la part de la jeune femme, de toute évidence, elle avait déjà un homme dans sa vie, pourquoi irait elle plutôt à lui qu'à l'autre, alors que les bases avaient été posées dans le départ, huit ans auparavant.

_« Tallis, je peux te parler un moment ?_

_- Black tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée ? _

_- Y'en a pas pour longtemps, viens par là. Désolé Diggory, je te l'emprunte._

_La tirant par le bras, il emmena la jeune fille derrière une tenture et se planta face à elle, l'air mécontent. _

_- Quoi ?_

_- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

_- Pourquoi je fais quoi, Sirius ?_

_- Lizzie, pourquoi tu le dragues, lui ?_

_- Attends, que je sache, ce que je fais ne te regarde en rien !_

_- Disons que je passe pour un con dans l'histoire, alors excuse-moi de vouloir y mettre mon grain de sel !_

_- En quoi tu passes pour un con ? Bordel Sirius ! Soit, on couche ensemble, mais ça ne va pas plus loin, on n'est pas ensemble ! Si tu voulais qu'on soit ensemble, fallait le dire avant, ça aurait réglé l'affaire !_

_- Et bien je le dis maintenant, je veux qu'on soit ensemble. _

_- Mauvaise pioche. Je crois que dans ce cas, il va falloir qu'on arrête de se voir._

_- Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Sirius, je ne suis pas amoureuse. Parce que ce que j'attends, c'est quelque chose d'énorme, d'extraordinaire ! Il me faut plus que ça. Et notre relation me convient très bien ! On couche juste ensemble, on s'amuse, c'est tout, ça s'arrête là._

_- Et moi dans l'histoire ?_

_- Ne me dis pas que la situation ne te convient pas. Toi ? Être amoureux ? Je n'y crois pas un seul instant, alors en quoi le fait de pouvoir coucher avec une fille régulièrement sans que celle-ci te casse les pieds après, est dérangeant pour toi ? Explique-moi, parce que là, je ne te suis plus. _

_- Ok, on va arrêter là. T'as raison, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête tout maintenant._

_- Très bien._

_Et deux mois après, ils étaient revenus l'un vers l'autre, pour recommencer là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Leur orgueil les avait fait tenir deux mois entiers. Et puis ils avaient continué à se voir en secret, il avait continué à se morfondre dans son coin, à essayer de comprendre, et elle avait continué à vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait. _

_Les règles du jeu avaient été établies, car c'était un jeu. _

_Sirius n'était que son jouet, son nouveau jouet. Comme quand on offre un ours en peluche à une petite fille. Elle va y jouer un moment, elle va l'adorer, ne plus vouloir s'en séparer, et pendant quelques temps, l'ours en peluche aura toute l'attention de l'enfant. Et puis on lui offrira une poupée, et l'ours en peluche sera relégué dans le coffre à jouet, abandonné et sans plus aucun intérêt. Il n'y aura plus de différence entre lui et les autres jouets._

_Sirius était cet ours en peluche. Pour le moment, il la distrayait, mais tout deux étaient conscient que cela ne durerait qu'un temps, et tout deux s'étaient résignés. Le jeu alors prendrait fin. La question était de savoir combien de temps il durerait encore. _

Il était tard maintenant, et certains commençaient à montrer des signes de fatigue. Lizzie fut conduite à la chambre d'ami après le départ de Remus et Sirius. La nuit allait être courte, demain, il faudrait qu'elle s'occupe de le faire venir, de France en Angleterre. Lui, le seul qui faisait battre son cœur, le seul qui éclairait sa vie.

Le lendemain matin, quand le soleil vint effleurer son visage, elle dormait encore d'un profond sommeil. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un cri retentit qu'elle sortit de ses songes. Instinctivement, elle avait ouvert les yeux et était sortie du lit.

Puis regardant autour d'elle, elle réalisa où elle se trouvait et se recoucha. La chambre était rouge et or, richement décorée…pas de doute, elle était chez les Potter. C'était donc, aux vues des cris qu'elle entendait, juste un enfant qui marquait son mécontentement. Et de vive voix, pensa t elle en se retournant dans les couvertures. L'enfant fini par se taire, mais hélas, il était trop tard, le sommeil ne venait plus. Résignée, elle se leva et enfila rapidement un peignoir pour descendre dans la cuisine.

Elle descendit les escaliers et déboucha donc dans la pièce. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil et observa la scène.

Le soleil filtrait à travers les fenêtres, donnant une agréable sensation de chaleur. Assise devant la table, Lily tentait tant bien que mal de faire manger son fils, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire. Pour le moment, la jeune femme avait abandonné toute idée de le convaincre, et elle regardait son rejeton d'un air las.

L'enfant avisa alors l'inconnue qui se trouvait en face de lui, attirant sur elle le regard de sa mère.

- Liz !

- Bonjour.

- Bien dormi ? J'espère qu'Harry ne t'a pas réveillé…

- Un peu, mais ce n'est pas grave. Tout va bien ?

- Il ne veut pas manger, sous prétexte que depuis ce matin, il préfère la confiture de citrouille à la confiture d'abricot. Sauf que je n'ai pas de confiture de citrouille.

- Laisse moi faire et détends toi, tu as l'air crevée.

Lizzie s'installa alors à table, en face de l'enfant récalcitrant. Sans faire attention à lui, elle piocha dans la panière à pain, puis attrapa le pot de confiture d'abricot. Avec application, elle tartina son bout de pain, lécha la cuillère, puis entreprit de commencer enfin son petit déjeuné.

- Mmmmh, Lily, ta confiture est une merveille, ch'est délichieux !

- Merci.

Jetant un coup d'œil vers le petit garçon, elle constata avec satisfaction qu'elle avait toute son attention.

Et faisant toujours mine de l'ignorer, elle se servit une seconde tartine.

Et c'est avec un sourire de satisfaction qu'elle vit Harry prendre sa tartine abandonnée et mordre dedans à pleine dent.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Bonzour… comment tu t'appelles ?

- Je m'appelle Liz, je suis une amie de ta maman.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Merci à tous, je ne pensais pas recevoir autant de reviews pour le dernier chapitre, surtout quand on voit sa petitesse (ça se dit ça ?). En tout cas, merci à vous tous, et j'espère vous revoir au rendez vous pour ce chapitre là, un peu plus, avec (comme demandé par certains) une petite description de mon héroïne. **_

_**Je tiens à remercier Tili (ma popine !), BlackBarbie, Anonymement toi, et Lyphe pour leurs reviews auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre.**_

_**Merci encore à tous, et surtout, continuez à laisser des reviews, c'est avec une grande joie que je les lis.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

**Chapitre V : Tata et Tonton ont fait du coloriage !**

Ce jour là, elle le passa en compagnie des Potter et de leur adorable fils. A la fin de la journée, Harry l'appelait tata Liz. Elle était aux anges, mais parfois, son regard se faisait lointain et triste.

Le lendemain, elle demanda à Lily si elle pouvait accueillir cette fameuse personne mystère le jour suivant. Bien entendu, Lily accepta, après tout, c'est elle qui avait demandé à ce qu'il vienne.

Lizzie était en train de jouer sur le tapis avec l'enfant quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

- Jaaaames, tu vas ouvrir ? Je parie que ce sont les garçons qui sont là.

- Tu as invité Remus et Black ?

- Je te rassure Liz, je ne suis pas encore atteinte à ce point là. Disons qu'ils ont l'habitude de s'inviter, ou alors c'est mon imbécile de mari qui les invite sans me le dire. En bref, tu peux être sure que si quelqu'un vient sonner ici le soir, c'est forcément un des deux, ou les deux en même temps.

- Ma pauvre Lily, je ne pensais pas qu'avoir épousé un maraudeur impliquait ce genre de désagréments.

- Jaaames, qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? Va ouvrir cette fichue porte !

- Oui ma chérie, j'y cours, j'y vole, j'y…

- Contente toi d'y aller, ce sera déjà pas mal.

- Oui chef.

Quelques secondes après, les deux femmes entendirent des voix indéniablement masculines retentirent dans le hall d'entrée. Ils n'étaient même pas encore rentrés dans la pièce que Harry se leva et couru de toute la vitesse de ses petites jambes.

- Tonton Mus, tonton Sirius !

- Comment va mon filleul préféré ?

- Black, ton cerveau est donc si atrophié que ça pour que tu ne te souviennes pas que c'est ton seul et unique filleul ? En même temps, il fallait être pas mal atteint pour te nommer parrain…sans que ça ne te concerne Lily, bien sur, j'imagine que c'est ton mari qui a pris cette décision.

- Aaaah, Tallis, quel plaisir de te revoir et d'entendre ta si charmante voix… tu m'avais manqué, c'est indéniable.

- Toi par contre, tu ne m'avais pas manqué, loin de là.

- Papa ? Pourquoi tonton Sirius et tata Liz s'aiment pas ? Ze veux pas qu'ils s'aiment pas.

- Mais non voyons, mon chéri, tonton Sirius et tata Liz s'adorent…n'est ce pas ?

- Oh…oui, j'adore tonton Sirius voyons, ce sont juste des blagues de grands, mon cœur, on fait semblant. Pas vrai, Sirius ?

- Hum ? Oh oui, on fait semblant. Mais on s'aime beaucoup avec tata Liz.

- Vous êtes amoureux ?

- …

- …

- C'est parfait, vous tombez à pique pour le dîner ! Tout le monde à table !

Liz souffla doucement. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez Lily de l'avoir sauvé face à la question fatale et fatidique de l'enfant. Pauvre petit bout, il ne saura jamais la réponse, tant mieux, ça pourrait lui briser ses illusions… et elle ne voulait pas être celle qui casse les rêves d'un enfant. Comme si voir son oncle et sa tante d'adoption s'aimer pouvait être un rêve sensé… il n'y a pas à dire, Harry tenait de son père pour tout ce qui est idée débile. Par contre, il tenait de Lily pour ce qui est de toucher à l'endroit où ça fait mal.

Le repas était déjà bien avancé quand Lily lâcha la bombe.

- Demain nous allons chercher le chéri de Liz…vous venez ?

- Il vient demain ? Comment ? Pourquoi il ne transplane pas ?

- Parce qu'il ne peut pas. Il vient en avion.

- Lily, ma femme que j'aime par-dessus tout, ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir voir un avion ? Et tu m'as caché ça ? Ce n'est pas très très correct tu sais, et je crois même que …

- James ?

- Oui ?

- La ferme.

Quelques ricanements se firent entendre autour de la table. Il n'y avait pas à dire, même si Lily avait fini par céder et épouser James Potter, il n'en restait pas moins que certains moments dans leur vie ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à leur passé commun à Poudlard…à la plus grande joie du reste des maraudeurs, et de Lizzie désormais, qui avaient trouvé ça très distrayant à l'époque.

- Alors Tallis, ça veut dire que ton mec ne sait pas transplaner ? Comment est ce possible d'ignorer une chose aussi simple ?

- Black, Black, Black…quand daigneras tu faire marcher ton cerveau ?

- Oh mais il est toujours très actif ma belle…peut être pas pour réfléchir aux mêmes choses que toi toutefois…

- Désespérant. Pour ton information, il n'a pas le pouvoir de transplaner, il est moldu.

- Oooh… notre petite Tallis vit avec un moldu… il sait que tu es une sorcière au moins ?

- Bien sur, tu me prends pour qui sombre crétin ? Je ne cache pas les choses importantes aux gens qui comptent pour moi.

- Tata ? Pourquoi tu appelles tonton comme ça ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, on s'amuse.

- Oh oui, beaucoup même. Mais, Liz, je voudrais éclaircir certaines choses. Il me semble qu'il y a quelques années, tu étais plus réticente à dévoiler certains… aspects de ta vie.

- Peut être parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'importance, Sirius.

- Alors pourquoi tenais-tu tant à garder ça secret ?

- Dites, excusez moi de vous couper tous les deux, mais on ne comprend rien, vous ne voudriez pas éclaircir tout ça ?

- …

- A toi l'honneur Tallis.

- Trop aimable, Black. Bon écoutez, j'en suis pas fière hein, je préviens tout de suite. Il se trouve que lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, j'ai euh…

Elle jeta un regard vers Harry. La question était, comment formuler la chose sans choquer l'enfant. Il y a des choses que des gosses de quatre ans n'ont pas à savoir.

- Oui ? Tu as fait quoi ?

- J'ai euh… comment dire ça…j'ai fait du…coloriage. Oui, c'est ça, j'ai fait du coloriage avec Black, ici présent.

- Oh. Du coloriage. Bandes de petits cachottiers.

- Oh, tais toi Remus. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulu en parler.

- Merci, sympa Lily.

- Ne te vexes pas Sirius, mais ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'entre Liz et toi, ça n'a jamais été le grand amour…sauf visiblement quand vous…coloriez. Ça a duré combien de temps ?

- Euh… je ne me souviens plus.

- Ça veut tout dire. Mais qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête de…colorier avec Sirius ? Franchement, Liz !

- Et ben tata Liz, elle a fait du coloriage avec moi tout à l'heure ! Tu voudras voir tonton ?

La remarque du chérubin fut accueillie par un recrachage illico du jus de citrouille qui se trouvait dans la bouche de Sirius.

- Euh, oui mon cœur, c'est vrai qu'on a fait du coloriage tout à l'heure. Mais ce n'est pas le même que je faisais avec tonton Sirius, c'était des coloriages de grand.

- Liz ! Réponds à la question. Pourquoi tu as colorié avec lui ?

- On avait bu. Et tu sais comment ça se passe, surtout à l'âge qu'on avait à l'époque. Au fur et à mesure, on trouve des crayons de couleurs, et puis un coloriage, et on se laisse entraîner dans une chambre pour aller colorier. On ne réfléchit pas.

- D'accord. Mais pourquoi tu as recommencé ?

- Lily, on est obligée d'avoir cette conversation ? C'est assez gênant et puis c'est du passé, franchement c'est pas important.

_La fête battait son plein dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Les Lions étaient les grands vainqueurs du match de Quidditch, ils étaient sélectionnés pour la finale contre Serpentard. _

_La musique retentissait, sortant de nulle part, les étudiants se mêlaient les uns aux autres. Dans les fauteuils, certains avaient commencé des parties de cartes enflammées, encouragés par leurs supporters. Au centre de la pièce, d'autres étaient plongés dans des danses endiablées. Et dans les coins, plus ou moins cachés derrière les tentures, quelques uns échangeaient leur salive dans de langoureux baisers. Et pour terminé, le reste des étudiants encore présents formait de petits groupes, répartis autour du buffet, devenu rapidement un bar après l'apparition (illégale bien sûr) des premières bouteilles d'alcool._

_Au milieu de tout ça, les maraudeurs, véritables stars et organisateurs de la soirée, évoluaient, à l'aise, détendu, parlant à tout le monde, riant à gorge déployée, etc. _

_James avait rapidement rejoint Lily. Il avait enfin réussi à se l'attacher, et il comptait bien en profiter. Et se faisant, il entraînait dans son sillage ses amis. _

_C'est ainsi que Sirius se retrouva au milieu du groupe d'amies de la « préfète parfaite », nouvellement renommée « futur mrs Potter ». _

_Le fire whisky avait fait son effet, sa langue était encore plus déliée que d'ordinaire, son esprit plus léger, son cerveau embrumé. Et alors que Remus entretenait Lily à propos des…de… enfin, à propos de quelque chose, ses yeux à lui ne cessaient de se fixer sur une des filles du groupe. _

_Les cheveux bruns, très sombre, mais d'une couleur banale et passe-partout. Et longs, très longs. Bouclés pour l'occasion, adoucissant son visage aux traits durs et stricts. Les yeux marron, sans particularité. Mais chaud, malicieux, grand ouverts sur le monde alentour. Un sourire éclatant, formant de légères fossettes. Elle n'était pas grande, de taille normale pour une fille. De corpulence toute aussi banale, avec une poitrine généreuse que le décolleté laissait voir. _

_Son rire résonnait dans le cerveau de l'héritier des Black. Un rire de gorge, plutôt un gloussement, conséquence d'un niveau avancé d'ivresse. Ses yeux la détaillaient, attentifs au moindre geste, au moindre regard. Enfin, elle posa son verre et glissa discrètement à Lily qu'elle allait au toilette. Son regard ne la quittait pas, s'accrochant à ses pas, louchant sur ses fesses, appréciant sa démarche chaloupée._

_Il n'eut à attendre que quelques minutes avant de la revoir apparaître dans la salle. N'écoutant que son instinct, trop engourdi par l'alcool pour se demander ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se sépara du groupe afin de la rejoindre, l'attirant dans un coin afin d'être plus tranquille. _

_Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant de les voir se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, flirter de manière évidente, avant d'enfin s'embrasser. _

_Tard dans la soirée, Lily se rendit compte de l'absence de son amie, et pensa que celle-ci avait dû aller se coucher, probablement assommée par trop d'alcool. A peu prés au même moment, James et Remus remarquèrent que Sirius n'était plus là non plus, mais avec un sourire entendu, ils conclurent qu'il avait dû trouver une fille pour la nuit. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews, je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes toujours là. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. En espérant vous retrouver tous au rendez vous, et merci encore pour vos reviews, continuez ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

**Chapitre VI : Mamaaaaann ! **

Le reste de la soirée s'était passé sans encombre, si on omet bien sur les fréquents coups d'œil allant de Sirius à Lizzie. Par la suite, Harry fut amené au lit par son parrain, et le calme revint dans la salle à manger.

- A quelle heure est l'avion demain ?

- 8 heures le matin.

- 8 heures ? Tallis, tu veux ma mort ?

- Tu tiens vraiment à voir des avions ?

- Bien sur.

- Alors ne te plains pas.

- …

- Et ferme ta bouche, y'a des mouches.

- Lily ! Tu as entendu comment elle m'a parlé ? Tu as entendu ?

- Pffouu… j'vais vous dire. Vos querelles de collégiens commencent sérieusement à me taper sur le système. Je vais me coucher. Remus, si tu veux, vous pouvez rester tous les deux, le canapé est toujours là pour ça. Histoire que vous ne soyez pas en retard demain, au cas où vous voudriez venir.

- D'accord. Merci Lily. A demain alors.

Et la jeune femme laissa son amie en compagnie des maraudeurs, Sirius venant de redescendre de la chambre de son filleul.

- Vous m'excuserez, je sors un moment.

Attrapant son sac, Lizzie sortie rapidement de la maison. Il ne restait plus que les deux hommes, silencieux. L'un plongé dans ses pensées, l'autre l'observant.

- Vas-y.

- Hein ?

- Va la voir.

- Qui ?

- Ne fait pas l'idiot Sirius. Tu sais parfaitement de qui je parle.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que j'aille la voir ?

- Suis-je vraiment obligé de te dire ce que tu sais déjà ? Je ne suis pas aveugle, Sirius, et je te connais assez pour savoir ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête d'amoureux transi.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux. Tu l'as entendu tout à l'heure, ce n'était que du sexe entre elle et moi.

- Oh, mais ça c'est ce qu'elle a dit, pas ce que toi tu as dit.

- Je n'ai rien dit.

- Justement… allez, va la voir.

Sirius ne bougea pas. Il gardait les yeux fixé sur ses mains, croisées sur la table. Le regard noir. En face, Remus l'observait.

Brusquement, il se leva et sans un regard vers son ami, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

Liz était là, assise sur la terrasse, les yeux dans le vague, une cigarette à la main.

oOOOo

_Elle était seule, assise dans ce train. Ce train qui filait à toute vitesse vers son pays, sa patrie…sa vie._

_Le regard vague, elle voyait défiler les villes, les forêts, les champs… un monde qui vivait, qui riait, qui aimait… _

_Ses pensées la menèrent au monde qu'elle venait de quitter. _

_Les mots, les sourires, tout se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Tous, ils avaient tous dit qu'il faudrait se revoir une fois sortis de Poudlard. Ils avaient tous promis…elle n'avait rien dit. _

_Elle le savait. Elle, elle ne les reverrait pas. _

_Et elle les avait tous regardait partir, retourner à leur vie, s'enlacer et rire. Elle s'était éclipsée. Elle ne les reverrait pas, c'était ainsi. _

_Elle se souvint aussi de lui. Lui qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux de tout le trajet. Ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face à un moment donné, dans le couloir. Et elle s'était vue traînée dans un compartiment vide._

_Il l'avait embrassé, il s'était accroché à elle, comme un naufragé à une bouée. Fiévreusement, ils avaient continué cet échange passionnés, avec de reprendre leur souffle et de se calmer. _

_- Lizzie…_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Qu'est ce qui va se passer…je veux dire pour nous._

_- Que veux tu qu'il se passe ? La vie va reprendre son cours, tout simplement. Le temps passera, et il se chargera lui-même de régler la question._

_- Alors c'est fini ?_

_- Tu l'as toujours su Sirius, tout ça n'a jamais eu d'avenir._

_Et elle était sortie. Finalement, c'est elle qui avait gagné à leur petit jeu. C'était elle la grande gagnante, la championne, l'experte. Elle qui n'était pas tombée dans le piège. Quelques minutes après, le train était arrivé en gare, et le temps que le jeune homme retourne à son compartiment, prenne sa valise et descende du train, Elisabeth Tallis avait déjà disparue…et ce pour les huit années à venir. _

_oOOOo_

- Tu devrais arrêter cette saloperie tu sais.

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi tu continues alors ?

- Parce qu'il faut bien mourir de quelque chose. Non. Parce que c'est plus pratique de continuer à fumer que de prendre le taureau par les cornes et tenter de régler mes problèmes.

- Quel genre de problèmes ?

- Oh…des problèmes comme la vie se charge d'en amener et d'en créer. Laisse tomber.

- Ok. A quoi pensais-tu ?

- A demain. Il me manque.

- Tu l'aimes donc tant que ça ?

- Plus que ma propre vie.

- Toi qui fuyais systématiquement l'amour avant… tu as bien changé.

- …

- Comment s'appelle t il ?

- Mattis.

- C'est un nom bizarre. Plutôt inhabituel.

- Ça en fait quelqu'un d'unique.

- Lizzie ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux te poser une question…plutôt gênante ?

- Vas-y, mais je ne te promets pas que j'y répondrais.

- Si tu l'aimes tant que ça, pourquoi tu as couché avec moi l'autre soir ?

Lizzie planta ses grands yeux dans ceux de l'homme à ses côtés. Elle le fixa un instant.

- Tu sais, tu m'as souvent manqué. Il m'arrivait de penser à toi, je me demandais ce que tu avais bien pu devenir… quoi que j'ai pu en dire, ce qui s'est passé entre nous à l'époque n'était pas rien. Finalement, ça avait une certaine importance je crois. Il y a eu une période très dure après, à mon retour en France. Je voyais la vie en noire, tout me semblait moche, et je me sentais si seule. Je me suis alors demandé ce qui se serait passé si j'avais baissé ma garde, si je m'étais laissée tombée amoureuse de toi. Ça aurait été si facile de t'aimer.

- Tu aurais voulu m'aimer ?

- Disons que tu as été le seul qui aurait pu prétendre à ce titre. Je t'aimais bien malgré tout à l'époque. Tu sais, je dois t'avouer qu'au plus noir de mon existence, quand j'étais allongée à même le carrelage, une boîte de médoc à la main…je dois t'avouer qu'alors, j'aurais voulu te savoir à mes côtés. Te voir entrer dans la pièce, m'arracher ces merdes de la main et me filer une bonne claque. Tu m'as manqué.

-Tu voulais mourir ?

- Je l'ai voulu. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage, ou la lâcheté, d'aller jusqu'au bout. Et puis j'ai rencontré Mattis. Je le voulais. Alors j'ai repris ma vie en main, je recommencé à regarder droit devant, à rire…à vivre, tout simplement. Et je l'ai eu. Pour en revenir à ta question, quand je t'ai vu, ce soir là, tout ce qui s'est passé depuis la première fois où nous avons couché ensemble, tout ce qui te concernait m'est revenu dans la gueule. Je n'ai pas su gérer.

- Ok. Ça veut dire que ça n'arrivera plus ?

- L'avenir nous le dira. Bonne nuit Sirius.

- Bonne nuit… Lizzie.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil était à peine levé que la maison était déjà en branle bas de combat.

Et après un petit transplanage rapide, les maraudeurs au grand complet, les deux femmes et l'enfant se retrouvèrent à attendre que l'avion atterrisse.

Remus discutait tranquillement avec Lily et James observait avec fascination les avions, entraînant son fils dans son sillage. Sirius, l'air de rien, scrutait les voyageurs arrivant, cherchant à savoir lequel avait la chance de posséder le cœur de la jeune femme devant lui. Cette même jeune femme qui, perchée sur la pointe des pieds, observait avidement autour d'elle, attentive à ne pas louper l'homme de sa vie.

Rapidement, Remus se pencha, mine de rien, vers son ami et lui murmura :

- Tâche de ne pas le tuer Sirius, on te croirait prêt à l'avada kedavriser sur place.

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un regard noir et un grommellement traitant des fichues boules de poiles qui se mêlent de tout et feraient mieux de se prendre pour des peluches et de se taire. Nulle besoin de dire que celle-ci, il était allé la chercher on ne sait trop où, mais très, très loin.

Soudain, un cri retentit.

- Mattiiiis ! Oh mon amour !

- Mamaaaaaaan !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre VII : PAPAAAAAAA…**

Elle serrait l'enfant contre son cœur, presque à lui broyer les os. Autour, ses amis les regardaient en silence, les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes.

Finalement, c'est Lily qui reprit en premier ses esprits.

- Maman ?

Revenant à la réalité, Lizzie cessa enfin d'étouffer son fils, le reposa à terre et se tourna vers ses compagnons.

- Je vous présente Mattis, mon fils.

- Ton fils ?

- Euh… il n'y a que moi pour ne pas comprendre ?

- Ecoutez, je sais que je vous ai caché son existence jusque là, mais je ne savais pas trop comment vous l'annoncer… et puis je ne pensais pas qu'on en arriverait là. Après, j'ai voulu vous faire la surprise.

- Je comprends mieux certains trucs du coup.

Remus s'avança vers Mattis et s'agenouilla.

- Salut bonhomme. Moi je m'appelle Remus. Voici Sirius, et James et Lily qui sont les parents du petit garçon que tu vois là. Il s'appelle Harry.

- Bonjour. Dis maman, ce sont tes amis ?

- Oui mon cœur.

- Bon ! Et bien maintenant que nous sommes au complet, que diriez vous d'aller manger en ville ? J'ai la flemme de faire la cuisine.

- Aucun souci.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous autour d'une table bien garnie.

- Alors, Mattis… en quelle classe es tu ?

- En CM1.

- Il a un an d'avance, son professeur l'avait trouvé assez doué pour lui faire sauter une classe.

- Il est né quand ?

- Le 10 Novembre 1977. Il a huit ans.

- Huit ans ! Mais tu es un grand garçon Mattis !

La suite du repas fut très joyeuse, à l'exception de Sirius. Aussi, lorsque Lizzie se leva pour aller aux toilettes, il s'éclipsa discrètement pour la suivre.

- Ah ! Merlin, Sirius, tu m'as fait peur !

- Novembre 1977 as-tu dit ?

- Quoi ?

- Ton fils. Logiquement, il a été conçu en mars 1977, j'me trompe ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Bordel, Lizzie ! En mars 1977, on était à Poudlard et on couchait ensemble ! Faut il que je te fasse un dessin ?

- … Mattis n'est pas ton fils si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Maintenant sort de là, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre.

- Mais qui ? Qui est le père ?

- SORS !

- Hum, Monsieur, ces toilettes sont réservées aux dames. Veuillez sortir s'il vous plait.

Il sortit. Pour aller s'appuyer contre un mur, à l'entrée du restaurant, fumer une cigarette.

Il ne fumait jamais. Ou presque. Seulement dans les situations critiques. Et c'était une situation critique. Ça le détendait de regarder les volutes de fumée, ça l'aidait à y voir clair.

Le problème restait entier pour lui. Soit il était le père de Mattis et Lizzie lui mentait, soit il ne l'était pas, et Lizzie couchait avec un autre à l'époque. Il ne voyait que ces deux solutions.

Finalement, il rejoignit le petit groupe, et s'assit sans un mot. Tous le regardaient plus ou moins du coin de l'œil, guettant le moindre signe. Tous savaient ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit du beau brun. Seule Lizzie n'y prêtait pas attention, accaparée par son fils, le couvrant d'attention et d'amour.

Enfin, il se fit tard et le petit groupe repartit vers la propriété Potter. En chemin, Harry et Mattis commencèrent à jouer ensemble, et passés les premiers moments de timidité, les deux enfants s'entendaient comme larron en foire, malgré leur différence d'âge.

L'après midi se passa sans encombre, dans la meilleure des ambiances. Sirius avait rapidement quitté ses amis, s'éloignant le plus possible de la situation.

Il ne revint que très tard. Tout le monde dormait.

A peine était il couché qu'un cri perçant retentit dans la nuit.

Levé en sursaut, il se rua vers la source de tant de bruit, la baguette à la main. Ça venait de la chambre de Lizzie. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit la jeune femme penchée sur le corps de son fils. L'enfant semblait aux prises avec un terrible cauchemar.

- PAPAAAAAAAAAAA …

- Mattis ! Mattis, réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! Mattis !

- PAPAAAAAA… AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !

- Mattis ! C'est maman, tout va bien mon ange, calme toi…

- …

- La, mon cœur, laaa. Calme toi, maman est là…

oOOOo

_- Allo Maman ?_

_- Liz, tout va bien ?_

_- Maman, je m'inquiète, Mattis n'arrête pas pleurer, chaque nuit, il fait des cauchemars horribles !_

_- Calme-toi, Liz. C'est évident qu'il fasse des cauchemars. Imagine les scènes auxquelles il a du assister ! Elles sont ancrées à jamais dans son esprit. C'est évident que ça ressorte quand il dort. Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Ca passera avec le temps. En attendant, il faut juste que tu sois là pour lui, quand il fait ses cauchemars. Il a besoin de toi, de ta stabilité et de ton amour. Alors il faut que tu sois forte pour lui, parce que lui, pour le moment, il est trop petit pour être assez fort. D'accord chérie ?_

_- Oui. Merci maman._

_- Et ne t'inquiètes, les cauchemars se calmeront, il n'oubliera pas, mais ça se calmera. Tu vas le rendre heureux ton fils, heureux et fort. Et un jour, tout ça ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir. _

_- Merci maman, vraiment, heureusement que tu es là. Je sais que tu n'as pas approuvé ma décision concernant Mattis. Et, probablement que j'étais trop jeune pour l'avoir. Mais je l'aime maman, si tu savais à quel point je l'aime cet enfant._

_- Oui, je sais que tu l'aimes. Tu es une mère maintenant. N'oublie pas que je le suis également. _

_- Tu as raison. Mais il semble tellement vulnérable. Je suis sa mère, il n'a que moi, et je n'arrive même pas à lui offrir une vie normale, simple et heureuse. _

_- Tu lui donnes tout l'amour que tu as, et même plus, c'est tout ce qu'il faut à un enfant. Alors, arrête de réfléchir, raccroche ce téléphone, va embrasser ton fils, et retourne te coucher. Bonne nuit ma chérie._

_- Bonne nuit maman._

_oOOOo_

- Lizzie ? Tout va bien ?

- Sirius ? Oh je… je suis désolée de tout ce raffut.

- Maman …

- Oui, mon amour ?

- J'ai peur…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. Je serais toujours là, d'accord ?

- Tu partiras jamais ?

- Jamais. Je serais toujours là, et je veillerais toujours sur toi.

- Maman ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. Maintenant rendors toi.

Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour que le petit garçon s'endorme. Sirius les observait tous les deux. Elle aimait tellement son enfant. Soudain, il entendit un sanglot.

- Lizzie ?

- Je ...je crois que j'ai besoin d'un petit remontant.

- Viens.

Peu après, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine, à table, une bouteille de fire wisky et deux verres posés là.

- Que se passe t il ?

- Ça…ça fait tellement mal de le voir comme ça…

- Il fait souvent des cauchemars comme ça ?

- Oui... Sirius, il faut que je te parle. J'y ai pensé toute la soirée. Je te dois une explication n'est ce pas ?

- D'accord.

- Bien. Alors Mattis n'est pas ton pas fils. En toute logique, c'est vrai qu'il aurait dû l'être. Parce que, je tiens à le préciser, à l'époque, je ne couchais pas avec d'autres garçons que toi.

- Je n'y comprends plus rien alors.

- Mattis n'est pas ton fils, tout simplement parce qu'il n'est pas le mien non plus. Du moins, pas biologiquement. Je l'ai adopté quand il avait trois ans. Sa mère est morte lors de sa première année, dans un accident de voiture. Il a été élevé par son père. Ils vivaient en Angleterre tu sais. C'est pour ça que Mattis parle si bien anglais. Peut être que s'ils avaient vécu ailleurs, ça se serait mieux passé. Ils ont été attaqués. Par des salauds de mangemorts venus faire la fête un soir de débauche. Ils voulaient juste prendre leur pied. Mattis a pu se cacher. Mais il voyait tout. Et son père a été tué et torturé sous ses yeux. Il s'est passé deux jours avant que des gens ne les retrouvent. Pendant deux jours, Mattis est resté là, à côté du cadavre de son père. Il a été mis dans un orphelinat. A cette époque, j'ai voulu revenir ici. Pour tout te dire, ce jour là, j'étais dans un parc en train de me demander si j'allais venir vous voir ou non. Il faut dire que, comme tu le sais déjà, je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme à l'époque, loin de là. Et puis, j'ai vu ce petit garçon pleurer. Je l'ai consolé et tout de suite, je l'ai aimé. C'est là que j'ai compris que je le voulais. Je me suis renseignée, j'ai fait toutes les démarches nécessaires. Ça a pris du temps. Mais je venais souvent le voir. Fort heureusement pour moi, Mattis n'était pas un enfant avec un passé facile. C'est le genre d'enfant que personne ne veut adopter. J'ai demandé de l'aide partout, même au professeur Dumbledore. Et finalement, au bout d'un an, Mattis est devenu mon fils. Voilà toute l'histoire. Et maintenant, on essaye tous les deux de se reconstruire. Comme on peut. Et ce n'est ni facile, ni rapide.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait une scène tout à l'heure.

- Non, tu avais raison. Logiquement, il aurait pu être ton fils.

- Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenue nous voir, après tout ça ?

- A cause de la guerre. Je n'allais pas courir le risque que mon fils me perde, pas après tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. Et puis le temps à passé. Je ne serais surement jamais revenue si je n'avais pas reçu cette invitation.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour à tous ! Je profite de la fin de mes vacances pour poster ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous motivera pour me laisser de zoulies pitites reviews ^^ en plus, j'avoue avoir été déçue au chapitre précédent, je ne sais pas si vous ne l'avez pas aimé ou quoi, mais y'a presque personne qui a laissé une review. Donc, je remercie quand même tous ceux qui l'ont fait, et aussi ceux qui ont reviewé les anciens chapitres (mais c'est pas une raison pour plus en laissé hein ? Faut continuer hein ?). On approche de la fin, encore deux chapitres et la fic sera terminée. Sur ce…**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

**Chapitre VIII : Plus haut !**

Les jours passèrent, et le séjour de Liz touchait à sa fin. Mattis était tellement heureux d'être là, et elle se sentait bien…elle se sentait enfin un peu chez elle… moins seule, et moins triste.

Ce jour là, ils étaient tous attablés dans la cuisine des Potter pour le petit déjeuner, quand Sirius entra. Plein d'entrain, il piocha un doigt de confiture dans la tartine de Lily, ébouriffa James, chatouilla Harry, déposa un baiser sur le crâne de Liz (ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu et eut pour conséquence un regard de connivence entre le couple Potter) et passa un doigt sur la joue de Mattis, avant de s'asseoir.

- Sirius, quelle entrée !

- N'est ce pas ? Passons aux choses sérieuses. Est-ce que cela vous intéresse de venir voler avec moi ?

- Ouaaaiii ! Mais, tonton, Mattis il peut pas lui !

- Tout juste Harry, c'est pourquoi je le prendrais avec moi.

- Attends attends, ne me dis pas que tu comptes le faire monter là-dessus…

- Oh, Tallis, tu ne vas pas recommencer !

- Black, c'est mon fils, je te rappelle, c'est moi qui en suis responsable !

- Mais il ne risque rien voyons. Avec James, je ne dis pas…

- Hey !

- Maman ? De quoi il parle ? Je pourrais voler ?

- (soupir) Chéri, tu sais que les sorciers peuvent voler sur des balais. Sirius te propose de monter avec lui sur un balai volant.

- C'est vrai ? Dis maman, je peux ? Dis oui…

- Et bien, c'est quand même dangereux et…

- S'il te plait…

- Aaah, ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là Mattis… et toi non plus Black !

- Mamaaaan, s'il te plait…

- Oh d'accord, vous avez gagné !

- Ouaaaiiiii !

Une fois le petit déjeuné englouti, les enfants débarbouillés et habillés, et les adultes apprêtés, toute la petite troupe se retrouva dans le salon, devant la cheminée.

Mattis observait les amis de sa mère, se demandant pourquoi tout le monde attendait là.

Avec intérêt, il vit Sirius prendre une poignée de poudre grise dans un petit pot de terre et la jeter dans l'âtre. Sous ses yeux écarquillés, de belles flammes vertes s'élevèrent. Il retint sa respiration et s'accrocha aux jambes de sa mère quand il vit Sirius mettre un pied dans le feu.

- Le terrier !

Emerveillé, il observa l'homme tournoyer sur lui-même et disparaître dans le conduit de cheminée. Peu à peu, les flammes diminuèrent et finalement, s'éteignirent.

Il sentit alors la main de sa mère entourer sa propre main.

- Allez Mattis, c'est à nous.

Liz pris à son tour une poignée de poudre de cheminette (puisque c'est bien sur de cela qu'il s'agit), la jeta dans la cheminée et s'y tint debout, son fils serré contre elle.

Mattis se sentit alors comme essoré, et agité dans tous les sens, avant de se retrouver les fesses par terre dans un salon inconnu. Aussitôt, une pair de main le saisi et l'éloigna, laissant ainsi le passage aux autres qui arrivaient derrière.

Mattis regarda alors à qui appartenaient les mains qui l'avaient tiré. Il se retourna donc et vit en face de lui un homme, grand, plus âgé que sa mère, et roux.

- Mattis, je te présente Mr Weasley.

- Bonjour mon bonhomme.

- Bonjour monsieur.

- Alors il parait que tu vas monter sur un balai aujourd'hui ?

- Oui ! C'est Sirius qui me l'a promis. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute la petite troupe était réunie dans le grand champ qui bordait le jardin des Weasley, en compagnie des nombreux enfants Weasley.

Avec appréhension, Liz vit Sirius placer son balai en vol stationnaire et soulever Mattis pour l'installer devant lui.

- Sirius ! Sois prudent s'il te plait.

- Mais faut pas t'inquiéter pour moi Tallis, voyons !

- Crétin !

- Te fais pas de bile, ma belle, ton fils te reviendra entier et sans une seule égratignure. »

Le crétin en question lui lança un clin d'œil avant de taper énergiquement du pied sur le sol. Le balai s'éleva lentement au dessus du champ, sous les regards anxieux de la jeune mère, et les cris de joie de son enfant.

Intérieurement, Liz se maudissait d'avoir accepté. L'air, ça n'avait jamais été son élément. Un humain, ça a des pieds, c'est fait pour être sur le plancher des vaches, et pas perché sur un balai à plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol.

_oOOOo_

_La jeune fille regarda ses camarades. Tous étendaient fièrement leur main au dessus de leur balai, oscillant à quelques centimètres du sol. D'un air désespéré, ses yeux se posèrent sur son propre balai, toujours rivé au sol. Elle avait beau lui demander de se lever sur tous les tons, rien à faire. A côté d'elle, Black et Potter se moquaient d'elle. _

_Lentement, les larmes embuèrent ses yeux, rendant son environnement flou. _

_« Allons miss Tallis ! Du nerf et de la conviction ! Moi vivante, votre balai volera ! »_

_Mais la jeune Mrs Bibine avait beau l'encourager, Liz ne parvenait pas à faire en sorte que son balai s'élève._

_Lasse, le professeur envoya les autres faire des exercices un peu plus loin. C'était la quatrième séance, et malgré son acharnement, sa jeune élève était toujours au point mort. _

_« Ok, Tallis ! Maintenant, c'est assez. Vous resterez là tant que vous n'aurez pas réussi, et je me fiche que vous ayez métamorphose après. Je vous laisse, je dois aller surveiller vos camarades. »_

_A ces mots, Liz baissa la tête, laissant ses cheveux couvrir son visage et cacher les larmes qui dévalaient à présent ses joues._

_De loin, elle observa ses camarades en train de passer à travers des anneaux lumineux suspendus dans les airs._

_Perchée sur son balai, Lily lui fit un rapide signe d'encouragement, avant d'enchaîner ses exercices de vol._

_Résignée, Liz s'assit à même le sol, à côté du balai posé dans l'herbe._

_« Je n'y arriverai jamais, c'est sûr. Autant que je fasse ma valise et que je rentre chez moi. Une sorcière qui ne sait pas faire voler un balai ne mérite pas d'être une sorcière. Et toi tu ne peux pas m'aider ? » Dit elle en s'adressant au balai. « C'est si dur pour toi de t'élever un tout petit peu ? »_

_En colère cette fois ci, Liz se leva d'un bond et brandit son bras au dessus de l'objet récalcitrant. _

_« Debout ! »_

_« Debout ! Debout, fichu balai ! »_

_« Allez ! Debout ! Par merlin, il ne sera pas dit qu'un balai viendra à bout d'Elisabeth Tallis ! Tu m'entends ? Alors debout ! Je sais que tu m'entends, alors si tu ne veux pas finir en bois d'allumage, tu as intérêt à réagir ! Je suis à bout de ma patience, alors DEBOUT ! »_

_Lentement, doucement, le manche du balai se mit à frémir, puis à osciller. Enfin, sous le regard noir et déterminé de la jeune gryffondor, il s'éleva. Très lentement, il monta dans les airs, et finit par atteindre la main de la sorcière. Résolue, cette dernière enfourcha l'objet et tapa du pied, et sous les cris de joies de son professeur, elle s'éleva dans les airs, peu rassurée._

oOOOo

Là haut, Mattis explosait de bonheur.

- Serais tu tenté par une petite descente rapide ? Histoire d'effrayer un peu ta mère…

- Elle va avoir peur… je n'aime pas quand elle a peur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui prendrait tout, toi, tu n'auras rien. Et puis, ça sera marrant, non ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas les blagues ?

- Si ! J'adore ça !

- Et bien alors ?

- D'accord !

- A la bonne heure ! En avant ! »

Et dans un piquet vertigineux, ils redescendirent vers le sol, sous les gémissements et les cris de Liz. Sons état de frayeur ne dura pas longtemps toutefois. A peine leurs pieds à terre, elle vit leur visage hilare, et sa peur se transforma en colère. D'un pas rageur, elle se rua sur eux, attrapa son fils pas la main et administra à Sirius une gifle retentissante.

- Tu vois gamin, qu'est ce que je t'avais dit.

- Qu'est ce que tu es allé raconter à mon fils Black ?

- Rien que la stricte vérité Tallis. Que tant qu'il est avec moi, il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut, c'est moi qui prendrais.

- Tu…

- J'ai tord ?

- Crétin !

- Comme d'habitude, Tallis, comme d'habitude. »

D'un coup de talon, il repartit dans les airs, juste à temps pour réceptionner le souaffle que James venait de lui lancer.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Wouhou ! 10 reviews au chapitre précédent ! J'espère que j'en aurais encore plus pour celui là ! Surtout qu'en plus, j'ai fait des efforts pour pas mettre trop de temps à poster, alors que je suis en période de partiels (oui oui, dans deux jours, et j'ai rien foutu encore ^^ ). Puis j'ai essayé de faire long… même si je sais que ce sera jamais assez long pour certains ^_^'. Oh, et petite dédicace à Saieki/ Red Velvet Sweet Coffee (pas de fausse joie, j'suis allée vérifier sur internet l'orthographe de ton pseudo. Donc, je continuerai à t'appeler Saieki, c'est plus simple) qui m'avait demandé un chapitre sur Lily. Bon, c'est pas vraiment sur Lily, puisque ça raconte toujours l'histoire de Liz, mais c'est vu par Lily._**

**_Bref, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, et surtout laissez plein plein de reviews ! s'il vous plaiiit *puppy eyes*… faut en profiter, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre !_**

**_Oh, et j'allais oublier !_**

**_Merci à jj, Tili (bisous popine !) et chtitediablesse70 pour vos reviews auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre. Et encore merci à tous les autres ! )_**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !_**

**Chapitre IX : Lily**

Durant tout l'après midi, la jeune Mrs Potter avait observé son amie attentivement. Elle avait toujours trouvé qu'il y avait une ambigüité dans les rapports entre Liz et Sirius, sans jamais comprendre pourquoi. Et maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité sur leur relation, elle se posait encore beaucoup de questions.

Une chose était évidente et lui sautait aux yeux. Cette histoire n'avait jamais été seulement une histoire de cul. Au départ, elle avait pensé que c'était Liz qui avait craqué la première. En tout cas, c'est ce que la logique voulait. A Poudlard, Sirius n'était pas un garçon qui s'attachait à ses conquêtes. Et après tout, pourquoi Liz aurait elle échappé à son pouvoir de séduction ? Aucune fille n'avait pu y résister, pas même elle, bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais avoué à qui que ce soit. Et oui, Lily Evans avait été amoureuse de Sirius Black, lors de sa troisième année. Cela avait cessé quand James avait commencé à la courtiser…enfin, plutôt à la harceler. Elle avait alors découvert une autre facette de Sirius qui ne lui avait pas plu du tout. Et son béguin s'était évanoui aussitôt. Bref. Tout ça pour dire qu'il était logique de penser que Liz avait aussi été une victime du charme de Sirius.

Mais à force d'observation et de déduction, elle avait fini par comprendre. Ce n'était pas Liz la victime, mais Sirius. Sirius Black avait été et était toujours irrémédiablement amoureux d'Elizabeth Tallis. Ça lui semblait tellement évident maintenant, qu'elle ne comprenait pas que les autres n'aient rien vu, et encore moins Liz.

Car contrairement au jeune homme transi d'amour, Liz était plutôt… indifférente, voire froide parfois. Et pourtant, il avait certains détails… comme le baiser que Sirius lui avait donné ce matin, et qu'elle n'avait pas relevé. Ou encore, ses joues qui rougissaient parfois, lorsqu'il lui faisait un compliment. Rougissement qu'elle cachait derrière une rebuffade. Et il y avait aussi ces petits riens qu'un œil avertit remarque, comme les frissons qui la parcouraient lorsqu'ils se frôlaient, ou sa respiration qu'elle retenait quand ils se touchaient par mégarde.

Et puis, il y avait autre chose à laquelle elle n'avait jamais prêté attention. Ces deux là étaient parfaitement assortis. Elle songea à la journée qu'ils venaient de passer. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, Sirius et Liz rayonnaient. Vous savez, comme lorsqu'on met en contact certains éléments en potion, ils se mettent à réagir et à rayonner. Et bien ici, c'était pareil.

Peu à peu, des souvenirs lointains commencèrent à émerger de la mémoire de la jolie rousse.

_ooOOOoo_

_La lune brillait dans le ciel d'écosse depuis un moment déjà, et les lumières du château étaient toutes éteintes. Enfin presque. Dans le dortoir des filles de 5eme année de Gryffondor, une lueur subsistait. Assise en cercle, cinq adolescentes riaient, engloutissant des quantités astronomiques de chocogrenouilles, de plumes en sucre, et autres gourmandises provenant de chez Honeydukes. Toutefois, l'une d'entre elle, une jolie rousse aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux verts, riait moins. En fait, elle semblait plutôt en colère. _

_- Mais arrêtez ! _

_- Oh allez Lily, on sait très bien qui te fait rougir…_

_- De rage oui ! Ce crétin de mollusque décérébré et atrophié du bulbe n'est qu'un… qu'un…_

_- Oui ? Un quoi ? Un prince charmant ? L'homme de ta vie ? Le père de tes enfants ?_

_- Par Merlin, stoooop ! Une bonne fois pour toute, je ne sortirai JAMAIS avec James Potter ! Et non, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ! Fin de la discussion !_

_- Oh, Lilounette, te mets en colère. Reviens ! Reviens ou je mange tous tes Fizz Wizz Bizz… Ah, je savais que tu étais raisonnable._

_- Elizabeth Tallis, tu es redoutable, je te déteste._

_- Moi aussi je t'aime Lilounette !_

_La jeune fille qui venait de parler était la meilleure amie de Lily Evans. En fait, la seule amie qui en vaille la peine à son avis. Elle était brune, avec une chevelure épaisse, et particulièrement longue, et, chose que lui enviait Lily, elle n'avait ni les cheveux bouclés, ni les cheveux raides, elle pouvait donc en faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle aimait observer le monde à travers ses grands yeux marron, si sombre. La race humaine était pour elle une source d'amusement constant. _

_- Bon, et à part ça… qui a trouvé son prince charmant ?_

_- Moi je le sais déjà, mon prince charmant, c'est Sirius voyons._

_- Sarah, Sirius se fiche complètement de toi._

_- Pfff, c'est parce qu'il ne me connaît pas encore, c'est tout._

_- Non, mais vraiment, Sarah, cherche-toi un autre prince charmant de rechange._

_- Pourquoi ? T'es jalouse ? C'est lui que tu veux Tallis ?_

_- Comme dit ce cher Hagrid, ce que tu dis ne sont que des calembredaines. Puis franchement, tu m'imagines avec cet espèce de poulpe de Black ? Et puis figure toi que j'ai renoncé au prince charmant depuis quelques années maintenant. Il n'existe pas._

_- Han, comment tu peux dire ça ?_

_- Oh, par pitié ! Sérieusement, vous imaginez un mec qui soit beau, intelligent, marrant, raisonnable, qui ait des projets d'avenir sérieux, qui vous aime plus que tout, et qui soit riche ? Moi je trouverais ça flippant. Un mec pareil, c'est louche, il cache forcément quelque chose, genre c'est un tueur en série en fait, et il ramène des filles dans votre cave pour les torturer et les tuer et…_

_- Oui, Liz, on a compris je crois. Cela dit, je te rejoins, un mec parfait, ça n'existe pas._

_- Merci Lily. _

_ooOOOoo_

Un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Tout ça, c'était il y a tellement longtemps… Déjà, à l'époque, Liz n'était pas très emballée à l'idée de tomber amoureuse, et encore moins de Sirius Black. Se laissant aller à la nostalgie, Lily se plongea à nouveau dans les méandres de sa mémoire. Un souvenir en particulier attira son attention.

_ooOOOoo_

_C'était en 7eme année, et Poudlard n'allait pas tarder à sortir de l'hiver. Déjà, la neige avait fondu. Pour l'heure, les élèves étaient en cours, et Liz et Lily se trouvaient dans la salle de Potion, écoutant avec attention le professeur Slughorn. Ce dernier leur expliquait avec animation la potion qu'ils allaient devoir faire pendant les deux heures qui suivraient. Il s'agissait d'une potion d'Amortentia. Un filtre d'amour des plus puissants. Un peu de cette potion se trouvait déjà dans un chaudron, placé sur le bureau du professeur. De longues volutes de fumée s'élevaient du liquide nacré, parfaitement reconnaissable. _

_- Sentez-vous cette odeur ? Certains d'entre vous (ses yeux se posèrent sur Lily Evans, sa meilleure élève dans cette classe) le savent peut être déjà, mais cette senteur est différente pour chacun d'entre vous. C'est une odeur qui est associée à la personne que vous aimez, même si vous ne le savez pas encore. C'est un très bon moyen de découvrir vers qui se tourne votre cœur. Bien, après cet intermède romantique, passons à la pratique. Vous allez vous mettre par deux et suivre les consignes de votre livre de potion avancé, page 42. Bon courage à vous tous, c'est une potion très difficile à réaliser._

_Dans un même mouvement, les quelques élèves de la classe s'agitèrent, formant des groupes et s'installant devant les chaudrons. Bien entendu, Liz et Lily s'étaient aussitôt collé l'une à l'autre. Alors qu'elles étaient en train de trier les différents ingrédients, les jeunes filles papotaient. Il faut dire que la tache était assez simple et mécanique pour le moment, et ne demandait pas de réelle concentration._

_- Dis Lily, tu as senti quoi comme odeur ?_

_La jolie rousse sentit ses joues s'échauffer._

_- C'était James. Aucune surprise me diras tu. Enfin, c'était pas l'odeur de James, c'était lui. Un mélange de produit pour les balais, de l'odeur de sa peau, de lessive et de confiture d'abricot._

_- De confiture d'abricot ?_

_- Il me semble me souvenir qu'il adorait ça. C'était sa grand-mère qui lui en faisait quand il était petit._

_- C'est trop mignon !_

_- Et toi ? Tu as senti quoi ?_

_- Euh…rien._

_- Tu mens._

_- … mais non…_

_- Si. Tu rougis, et tu as les yeux fuyants. Tu mens. Tu as senti quoi alors ?_

_- Bon d'accord. C'était un mélange d'after-shave, de musc… et de bois. Il y en a peut être d'autre, mais je n'ai pas identifié._

_- C'est pas grave, maintenant, on sait que tu as un amoureux quelque part._

_- Super. Bon, tu coupes les racines de mandragore, je m'occupe de réduire les veracrass en bouilli._

_- Ok. C'est quand même dégoutant de voir qu'il y a ce genre de machin dans une potion d'amour._

_- Pourquoi, tu aurais préféré des pétales de roses et des testicules de licorne ? Oups, autant pour moi, c'est pas assez romantique, trop sexuel. Retire les testicules de licorne, on va plutôt mettre du poil de licorne, ou carrément un peu de sa corne réduit en poudre. Nan mais franchement, la plupart des potions sont faites avec des trucs dégueulasses, et j'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il y a dans celles que nous fait boire Mrs Pomfresh. Beurk…_

_ooOOOoo_

Le silence régnait dans la maison de Potter, et Lily, une tasse de thé à la main et assise à la table de la cuisine, perdue dans ses pensées, n'entendit les bruits de pas derrière elle.

- Lily ?

- Liz, tu m'as fait peur ! Tu vas te coucher ?

- Euh… oui, j'allais y aller. Je voulais juste te dire… je vais bientôt repartir, d'ici deux ou trois jours je pense.

- Ok.

- Bonne nuit.

- Oui, bonne nuit.

Son amie s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand, sans pouvoir se contrôler, Lily l'apostropha.

- Où ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu vas repartir où ?

- Et bien, chez moi.

- … soit réaliste deux minutes… tu n'as pas vraiment de chez toi.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Je te connais. Même si ça fait des années, tu n'as pas changé, et je te connais. C'est la première fois que tu te sens vraiment bien, depuis que tu es partie. Pas vrai ?

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, je … je suis très heureuse en France.

- C'est faux. Tes yeux le crient. C'est ici chez toi. Ici, en Angleterre, avec nous.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis… tu… tu veux juste que je reste ici, pour avoir une vraie amie, comme avant !

- Peut être. Peut être qu'effectivement, j'ai besoin que tu restes… tout comme j'avais besoin que tu ne partes pas.

- Tu … tu n'as pas besoin de moi, tu es heureuse comme ça. Que je sois là ne change pas grand-chose.

- C'est faux ! J'avais besoin de toi Liz ! Tu étais mon amie, la seule que j'avais, la meilleure… et je croyais que c'était réciproque. Mais il semble que je me sois trompée. Tu es partie, sans un mot, pas un adieu, pas une lettre, rien. Jamais tu n'as donné de nouvelles. Je t'ai cru morte pendant longtemps ! On ne savait rien de toi, de ta vie de… Tu m'as abandonné !

- Je sais.

- Tu sais ? Et tu sais le mal que tu m'as fait ? Tu m'as laissée seule, tu n'étais plus là alors que j'avais besoin de te parler de ma vie, de mes doutes… comme n'importe quelle jeune femme. T'étais pas là à mon mariage. Ni à la naissance de Harry, et encore moins à son baptême. C'est toi qui devais être mon témoin. Toi, qui devais être la marraine de mon fils. Et tu n'étais pas là.

- Pardon…

- Je m'en fiche que tu sois désolée. Je croyais réussir à passer par-dessus, et j'y arrivais au début, parce que j'étais si heureuse de te revoir. Mais maintenant… je n'y arrive plus. Est-ce qu'au moins tu avais une bonne raison ?

- Je ne sais pas si elle est bonne, mais il y en avait une.

- Et bien vas y, je t'écoute ! Explique-toi !

- Il faut reprendre l'histoire au début. Ma mère était une sorcière, mon père moldu. Ils savaient que je serais aussi une sorcière, et ma mère tenait à ce que j'aille à Poudlard. Alors, nous avons déménagé quand j'étais enfant. C'est pour ça que j'ai pu venir à Poudlard. Mais papa est mort quand j'étais en sixième année… un bête accident de voiture. J'ai fait une crise de nerf dans le bureau de Dumbledore, quand il me l'a annoncé. J'ai fini à l'infirmerie pendant une semaine. Les vacances d'été sont arrivées quelques jours après, ce qui fait que ma détresse est passée à inaperçue. Papa était… il était merveilleux. Le meilleur homme que j'ai connu. J'étais sa petite princesse, sa plus grande fierté. Cet été là, ma mère est repartie en France. Elle ne voulait plus vivre dans le pays où papa était mort. Tout l'été, je l'ai vu dépérir, souffrir le martyr. Elle était perdue, complètement anéantie. Alors, je me suis promis de ne jamais aimer quelqu'un pour ne pas souffrir quand je le perdrais. C'est pour ça que je suis partie. Parce que cette histoire avec Sirius commençait à trop m'atteindre. Je ne voulais pas être amoureuse de lui. Alors j'ai décidé de couper les ponts, de ne jamais vous revoir, pour ne pas succomber à la tentation. Et je suis retourné en France, chez ma mère. La vérité, c'est que je crois qu'il était trop tard. Vous me manquiez, l'Angleterre me manquait, et Sirius me manquait. Pas juste son corps, ni les fabuleux instants que nous avions partagé… c'était lui, entièrement lui.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Nous aurions pu t'aider.

- Parce que tant que je ne le disais pas, ce n'était pas vrai. Juste un cauchemar.

- Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé après ?

- Après ? Et bien, en même temps que maman sortait du gouffre et se remettait à vivre, moi je faisais l'inverse. Je coulais, toujours de plus en plus loin. Je ne savais pas. Je n'avais pas compris. Je pensais que c'était à cause de la mort de papa. Alors, j'ai pris la décision de quitter la maison, de partir m'installer ailleurs, pour quitter ce qui me faisait penser à mon père. J'ai pris un appartement. J'ai commencé à aller de petits boulots en petits boulots, pour me sortir de là. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Et puis, j'ai touché le fond. On dit toujours que pour pouvoir remonter, il faut avoir atteint le fond d'abord, pour pouvoir donner un coup de talon. Moi, mon coup de talon n'est pas venu d'où je pensais. J'ai fini par admettre que j'avais besoin de vous. De toi, de Sirius. Je suis revenue en Angleterre à Londres. Je ne savais pas où aller, ni ce que je devais faire. J'étais venue sur un coup de tête. Et j'ai rencontré Mattis. Ça m'a terrassée. Je l'ai aimé ce gosse. A la seconde où je l'ai vu, je l'ai aimé. J'ai senti mon cœur battre, la vie revenir. C'était lui mon coup de talon, mon sauveur. Mais je ne le savais pas. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je l'aimais. Que je le voulais. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour ça, et Mattis a été à moi. Lui aussi, il était sévèrement amoché. Alors, on s'est pris par la main, et on est remonté vers la surface, tous les deux.

- C'est… c'est tellement… mais après, pourquoi tu n'es quand même pas revenue ?

- Parce que j'avais mon fils à protéger de la guerre. Et puis j'ai compris pourquoi j'avais sombré. J'ai rencontré des hommes. Je voulais être amoureuse. Je voulais que Mattis ait une maman heureuse et amoureuse. Mais, même si ceux que j'ai rencontrés étaient charmants, je ne parvenais pas à les aimer complètement. J'avais de l'affection pour eux, et je croyais être amoureuse. Mais il avait toujours ce moment où les choses devenaient sérieuses, et je partais. Et me voilà, de retour.

- D'accord. Je ne sais pas non plus si ta raison était bonne… mais elle a mérite d'être là. Et tu as été bien punie. Alors, on n'en parle plus.

- Très bien.

- Eh, Liz ?

- Oui ?

- Tu es toujours amoureuse de Sirius ?

- … je ne sais pas. Peut être. Avec Sirius, c'est jamais simple. Et puis, il n'est pas l'homme d'une seule femme. Je ne sais pas si ça vaut la peine.

- D'accord. Et c'était lui ?

- Quoi ?

- En 7eme année, la potion d'Amortentia. C'était lui ?

- … oui.

- Bonne nuit Liz.

Cette nuit là, en se glissant dans son lit, Lily repensa à tout ce que son amie venait de lui apprendre. Elle n'avait pas prévu de se disputer avec elle. En fait, elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle était en colère après elle. C'était sorti tout seul. Au moins, ça avait permis de mettre les choses au clair entre elles. Sentant les bras de son mari s'enrouler autour d'elle, elle se lova contre lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Foi de Lily Potter, elle allait faire en sorte que ces deux imbéciles réalisent qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Nda : ça y est, on y est. Le dernier chapitre de ma fic. Alors un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie fidèlement et qui m'ont laissé des reviews (et ce n'est pas parce que la fic est terminée qu'il ne faut pas en laisser, au contraire, lâchez vous !). J'avoue, je pensais que ce chapitre arriverait bien plus tard, donc remercions Tiffany Vanchester qui m'a inconsciemment motivée. Je pense que cette fin ne conviendra pas forcément à tout le monde, mais bon, il en faut pour tous les goûts, et moi, j'aime bien cette fin. **_

_**Bref, pour terminer, je suis ravie de l'avoir enfin terminée, parce que mine de rien, le premier chapitre est écrit depuis janvier 2008. Trois ans et demi pour en venir à bout, c'est une bonne moyenne ^^. Encore merci à tous, et bonne lecture, en espérant que cet ultime chapitre vous plaise.**_

**Chapitre X: Je t'…**

D'un geste vif de la main, Lizzie rejeta une de ses longues mèches de cheveux venue lui chatouiller le front. Dans la chambre encore envahie par la pénombre, seul son souffle et celui de son fils se faisaient entendre. Leur départ était prévu pour le lendemain matin, et Lizzy comptait bien avoir terminé leurs valises le plus rapidement possible. Lily avait programmé pour ce dernier jour une promenade à Pré-au-lard en famille, c'est dire en compagnie des trois maraudeurs. Un sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, quand elle repensa aux deux derniers jours. Après leur discussion nocturne, Lily n'avait eut de cesse de d'inviter Sirius, et de le laisser en tête à tête avec Liz. A ses côtés, elle avait senti son cœur s'adoucir, se réchauffer et sortir du long hiver dans lequel elle l'avait plongé. Mais toujours ses doutes la retenaient. Et Mattis. Elle était mère, et si elle décidait de vivre quelque chose avec Sirius, mais que ça ne marchait pas, elle ne serait pas la seule à en pâtir. Et Mattis était sa priorité.

Secouant la tête, Liz chassa Sirius de ses pensées.

La valise pleine, elle la boucla et l'amena dans sa chambre. Seul le strict minimum restait sorti, elle le rangerait dans son sac à dos au dernier moment.

Laissant Mattis dormir encore un peu, elle descendit dans la cuisine. La maison était encore silencieuse et plongée dans la pénombre. Il est vrai qu'à 6h30 du matin, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle croise les Potter.

Tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, elle se prépara un café et alla s'assoir sur la terrasse. L'air était encore frais et des volutes de buées sortaient de sa bouche à chaque expiration. Tenant la tasse fumante entre ses doigts, elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Elle avait toujours aimé l'aube. L'air chargé d'humidité, les gouttes de rosées dans l'herbe, les nappes de brouillard s'accrochant encore aux arbres, le silence ambiant, uniquement troublé par la nature qui s'éveille.

- Maman.

Sortant de ses pensées, la jeune femme se tourna pour découvrir son fils, traînant derrière lui sa robe de chambre, les yeux encore envahis par le sommeil. Pensant sa tasse à côté d'elle, elle tendit ensuite les bras vers son enfant, qui vint s'y blottir. L'enveloppant de sa robe de chambre, elle le cala contre elle, le berçant contre son cœur. Et très vite, entouré par la chaleur maternelle, Mattis referma et les yeux et se rendormit.

Elle fut à nouveau sortie de ses pensées après un long moment lorsque Sirius passa le petit portail du jardin des Potter.

Ses yeux fixés aux siens, elle le regarda avancer de sa démarche nonchalante, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut ma belle ! Dis moi, tu t'es levé tôt ce matin.

- Je n'avais plus sommeil. Et toi, que fais-tu là ? On ne t'attendait pas avant au moins 10h.

- Pareil que toi.

- Ah.

- Et aussi… tu me manquais.

Ces trois mots la troublèrent surement, en tout cas, elle n'en montra rien, préférant tourner la situation à la plaisanterie plutôt que de se diriger vers une conversation qu'elle ne voulait pas encore.

- Sirius, on s'est vu hier soir.

- Faux ! Hier soir, j'ai principalement joué avec Mattis et Harry, donc on ne peut pas vraiment dire que j'ai passé du temps avec toi.

- Ça suffit, sois sage. Tu as déjà mangé ?

- Hum nan, mais je vais me rattraper maintenant, si bien sur tu m'accompagnes à la cuisine.

Esquissant un sourire, Liz se leva, en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller son fils, toujours endormi dans ses bras. Et accompagnée de Sirius, elle retourna dans la cuisine, où ils furent très vite rejoints par Lily et Harry, ce qui acheva de réveiller Mattis.

Il ne fallut que quelques heures pour que Remus arrive, que James se réveille (à coup de chatouilles et d'oreillers dans la figure) et que tout le monde soit prêt à partir. Et après voir effectué un transplanage d'escorte, tout ce petit monde se retrouva sur la place de Pré-au-lard.

Le temps était ensoleillé, illuminant la place centrale du village. Emerveillé, Mattis ne savait plus où donner de la tête, voulant tout voir, tout découvrir.

Avec un clin d'œil vers les jeunes femmes, James attrapa les deux enfants et les entraîna d'un pas rapide vers le magasin de farces et attrapes Zonko, bientôt rejoint par Sirius qui ne pouvait en aucun cas résister à l'appel des maraudeurs, contrairement à Remus, qui avait décidé de se montrer plus raisonnable que ces compagnons.

- Papa ! Regarde, qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Ah, ça mon fils, c'est l'élément indispensable quand tu seras à Poudlard… c'est aussi ce qui te vaudra pas mal de retenues, et surement quelques beuglantes de ta mère. Mais si tu ne t'en sers pas, alors, je serais très déçu. Ça mon fils, ce sont des bombabouses.

Et tandis qu'Harry gambadait d'un présentoir à l'autre, entraînant son père par la main, Mattis restait prés de Sirius. Dans ce monde magique imprévisible et extraordinaire, le seul point rassurant et familier, en dehors de sa mère, c'était Sirius Black.

- Mattis ? Vient voir, mon grand.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Des boursouflets. Regarde, il y en a de toutes les couleurs.

- On dirait des petites belettes pleines de poils.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se résignèrent à sortir de la boutique, les bras chargés.

- Qu'est ce que tout ça ?

- Mais Lily, ma chérie, on n'a plus de stock !

- James, ôte-moi d'un doute. Tu sais que tu as quitté Poudlard ?

- Mais il faut bien tester les nouveautés… et puis il faut qu'on commence à éduquer Harry, tu sais, pour la relève des Maraudeurs…

- Très bien, tu as intérêt à ce que ton fils ramène que des E et des O. S'il veut devenir la « relève des Maraudeurs », alors il sera aussi le meilleur élève de sa promo.

- Bien sur Lilounette. Mais c'est évident de toute manière, notre fils est l'être le plus intelligent de cette planète, une addition de nos deux cerveaux !

- Pauvre enfant.

Après Zonko, ils passèrent par le magasin de Quidditch, puis par Honey Ducks. Dans chacun des magasins, ils restèrent un long moment, et en ressortir les bras chargés.

A la cabane hurlante, James et Sirius racontèrent des histoires terrifiantes sur les fantômes qui y aurait sois disant élu domicile, sous le regarde amusé des autres adultes. Régulièrement, ils demandaient confirmation à Remus, quand à la véracité de leurs histoires.

Lors de cette journée, très souvent, Sirius attrapait la main de sa douce, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. Lizzie sentait son cœur s'envoler à chaque fois, retenait un sourire et se laissait faire.

Le groupe s'était arrêté aux trois balais pour déjeuner. L'ambiance y était chaleureuse, comme d'habitude, et Rosmerta toujours aussi avenante. Elle les accueillit d'ailleurs avec un grand sourire, et beaucoup de gentillesse. Il faut dire que les maraudeurs avaient été des clients assidus, avant de quitter Poudlard, et Rosmerta ardait pour eux une certaine affection.

Alors que les conversations allaient bon train, une jeune femme s'approcha de leur table. Elle était grande, des jambes de gazelle, une taille fine et une poitrine plus que conséquente, le tout moulé dans une petite robe aux couleurs éclatantes. Son visage fin et pointu était encadré par une cascade soyeuse de cheveux platine. Elle était très belle, très sexy, une vraie bombe en fait. N'ayant d'yeux que pour Sirius, elle ouvrit sa bouche vermeille.

- Bonjour Sirius. Comment vas-tu ?

- Euh, salut… Katleen ?

- Rassure toi, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu ais retenu mon nom. Je vois qu'il y a toute la bande et… excuse moi, je ne me souviens plus toi…

- Liz Tallis.

- Ah oui, peu importe. Alors, que deviens-tu ?

- Pas grand-chose depuis Poudlard.

- Ça te dirait qu'on se voit autour d'un verre, pour parler de ce… pas grand-chose.

- Euh, pourquoi pas.

- Très bien, j'attends ton hibou alors. A très bientôt Sirius.

- Ouai, à bientôt.

Assise sur sa chaise, Liz fulminait. Cette pétasse siliconée se permettait de draguer Sirius sous son nez. A aucun moment l'idée qu'il puisse être avec elle ne l'avait effleurée. Et elle l'avait traité avec un tel mépris ! Et l'autre imbécile qui n'avait rien dit, qui avait joué les jolis cœurs. Elle était furieuse. Furieuse, et blessée. Elle commençait tout juste à croire à un possible avenir entre elle et Sirius, et voilà qu'il ruinait tout ses espoirs d'un coup.

Ruminant sa colère et sa douleur, Liz passa le reste la journée à éviter le jeune homme, s'occupant exclusivement de son fils, et le reste du temps, gardant les bras croisés et discutant avec Remus et Lily.

De retour à Godric's Hollow, Sirius essaya de l'approcher.

- Alors, c'est demain que tu pars ?

- Oui. Très tôt le matin.

- Tu ne veux pas rester ?

- Non. Ma vie est en France, il n'y a rien pour moi ici.

- Ah. Et… tu reviendras ?

- Peut être. Je ne sais pas. On verra bien. Je dois y aller, j'ai encore plein de trucs à faire. Au revoir Sirius.

- Ouai. Au revoir Lizzy.

Coupant ainsi court à la discussion, elle monta se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle ne voulait plus le revoir. Elle ne voulait plus l'entendre l'appeler Lizzy. Elle ne voulait plus se sentir fébrile à ses côtés.

Ce soir là, elle se coucha tôt, après avoir mis son fils au lit, mais elle pleura longtemps dans la pénombre de sa chambre, serrant sa poitrine de ses bras, étouffant ses sanglots entre ses draps.

L'aube arrive rapidement, sortant Liz des cauchemars qui avaient peuplés sa nuit. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle gémit. Elle avait une tête à faire peur. Des yeux tout petits et gonflés, les joues encore rouges des larmes qu'elle avait versées, les traits tirés par le manque de sommeil. Affreuse.

En soupirant, elle se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage, et entreprit de se rendre à peu prés présentable.

Lorsqu'elle vint prendre son petit déjeuné dans la cuisine, Lily était déjà là, la regardant d'un air soucieux.

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

- Mouai, bof.

- Hun hun… tu sais, il ne s'est pas rendu compte hier.

- Tais-toi, je ne veux pas en parler.

- A ta guise. Mais je trouve ça idiot.

- Ouai, t'as raison, c'était parfaitement idiot de draguer cette pétasse sous mon nez.

- Mais tu sais bien que c'est une seconde nature chez lui… les femmes l'aiment, et… et il aime les femmes, il a toujours aimé les femmes. Seulement il t'aime plus qu'elles.

- Mais moi je ne suis pas sure de l'aimer suffisamment pour vouloir de cette vie. Je ne veux pas le retrouver un matin avec une autre femme dans notre lit. Je ne veux pas voir les regards qu'il jettera à des femmes beaucoup plus belles que moi. Je ne veux pas me rendre compte un beau jour que finalement, je suis malheureuse. Tu sais ce que mon fils m'a dit hier soir ? Il ne veut plus jamais que je sois triste.

- Tu parles sérieusement ? Tu penses vraiment que tu ne l'aimes pas assez ?

- Non. Alors il vaut mieux que ça reste ainsi.

- D'accord.

Lorsqu'enfin le taxi s'arrêta devant la maison des Potter, Liz attrapa ses valises et sortit de la maison avec son fils. Et pendant que le chauffeur chargeait les bagages dans le coffre, elle se tourna vers la famille Potter.

- Merci de nous avoir accueillis.

- T'inquiète Tallis, tout le plaisir était pour nous. Finalement, je crois que je t'aime bien.

- Merci James. J'ai été ravie de te revoir. Lily… promis cette fois ci je donnerai des nouvelles.

- J'y compte bien, sinon tu peux être sur que je mets tous les aurors d'Angleterre à tes trousses. Reviens nous vite, d'accord ? Tu vas me manquer.

- Tu vas me manquer aussi. Mais vous viendrez nous voir.

- Compte sur nous Tallis, et j'espère bien manger de ta cuisine française.

- Bon, allez, il est l'heure.

Elle embrassa rapidement James, et serra Lily contre elle avec force, avant de faire monter Harry dans la voiture et de s'y installer à son tour. Le taxi démarra, et elle regarda la grande maison s'éloigner, Lily faisant des grands signes de la main.

Elle était partie depuis seulement cinq minutes, quand un doute la pris. Avait-elle bien pris les billets d'avion ? Et les passeports ?

Fébrilement, elle attrapa son sac à main et fouilla dedans pour s'assurer qu'elle n'oubliait rien. Soudain, elle se figea. Là, entre les clefs de chez elle, sa baguette et son porte feuille, il y avait un paquet de cigarette. Son paquet de cigarette. Il était encore plein. Depuis quand n'avait elle pas fumé ? Depuis quand n'avait elle pas eu besoin de respirer cette fumée âcre pour calmer son esprit ?

- Arrêtez-vous !

- Pardon ?

- Stop, arrêtez-vous, maintenant ! Faites demi tour.

- On va être en retard, vous risquez de loupez votre avion. Vous avez oublié quelque chose ?

- Oui… oui, j'ai oublié.

Lily était assise face à la fenêtre, une tasse de café à la main, sentant la mélancolie la gagner. Son amie lui manquait déjà. Soudain, elle vit un taxi arriver à toute allure et s'arrêter devant la maison.

Aussitôt, elle posa la tasse et se rua à l'extérieur. La porte du taxi s'ouvrit sur Liz.

- Lily ! Lily, je t'emprunte ta cheminée !

- Euh… d'accord.

Liz courut à travers la maison, avant de s'arrêter devant l'antique cheminée du salon. D'un coup de baguette, elle y alluma un grand feu, y jeta aussitôt une poignée de poudre de cheminette et se rua dans les flammes vertes.

- 18 chemin de Traverse !

Au 18 du chemin de Traverse, la cheminée correspondante s'alluma brusquement, répandant une lueur verte. A peine sortie de l'âtre, le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur l'homme, assis sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Des dossiers et diverses feuilles de papier couvrent le sol, comme si on les avait jetés là. Et sur la table basse, il y a un verre, rempli d'un liquide ambré. A côté, la bouteille de fire whisky est déjà bien entamée.

A peine a-t-elle fait un pas vers lui qu'il relève la tête, posant son regard d'acier sur elle.

- Je…je…il y avait ce paquet et toutes ces cigarettes et… mais cette fille… et je ne savais pas… et elle était si belle, bien plus que moi… et … et je n'étais pas sure de vouloir… de pouvoir… et Lily m'a dit que… que ce n'était pas… mais je ne voulais pas le croire, je ne voulais pas le voir… et j'ai été aveugle…si malheureuse… oh et merde ! Je t'aime ! Tu entends Sirius Black ? Je t'aime.

- …

- …

- …

- Dis quelque chose. Me laisse pas comme ça, dis quelque ch…

Ses derniers mots furent soudainement avalés par les lèvres avides venues se poser brusquement sur les siennes. L'étreinte était fiévreuse, violente, comme un besoin. Les dents cognaient, les lèvres dévoraient, les mains virevoltaient, ne sachant où se poser car voulant être partout à la fois.

Enfin, le besoin frénétique qui les avait envahit s'estompa, les laissant enlacés au milieu du salon.

- Alors… tu ne pars plus ?

- Non. Plus jamais.

- Et tu restes avec moi ?

- Toujours.

- Avec Mattis ?

- Evidemment.

- Ça veut dire que… c'est comme si j'allais être papa ?

- Oui.

- Je t'aime.

- Je sais.

- Oui, mais fallait que je le dise, ça fait tellement longtemps que je m'entraine. Mais ne t'attends pas ce que je le dise tous les jours.

- Je n'en veux pas tous les jours. Juste les jours où il le faut.

- Et tu me laisseras t'embrasser encore sur la bouche ?

- Tous les jours.

FIN


End file.
